Finding Love
by knab
Summary: A story about Steph finding love! I'm horrible with summaries so please just read and review. Rating may change to M later.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Not mine, not making any money. This is my newest story, a new chapter will be posted daily during the week. Weekends are mine and I will not be posting. I hope everyone enjoys this story, I have enjoyed writing it. Please be sure to read the author notes at the beginning of each chapter as it may have information you would like. This story is not Beta'd so all mistakes our mine and mine alone._

_Read and Review, they keep me going! Happy Reading! ; )_

Steph's POV 

I woke up to my damn alarm clock going off. Sometimes I wondered why I even had one. I threw it across the room where it bounced off the door but the damn thing just kept beeping. I got off the bed and grabbed that damn clock and turned it off and then looked at the time.

It was 6:30 and I realized I needed to be at Rangeman by 7. I did my morning business minus shower, put on my gym clothes and grabbed my purse before heading to Rangeman. These days I have to be at the Rangeman gym for training at 7 and I will say I'm still not a morning person but my body looks amazing.

I've been working out for the last four months with the guys. I have gym at 7 where I spar/self defense with Lester, and do weights and other exercises with Bobby, and then I have gun range with Ranger, and defensive driving with Tank. Three days a week I spend time with Hector who works with me on computers and lock picking.

It has been working well for me, my body is in the best shape it has ever been in and I've gotten extremely close with all the guys. Joe and I had broken up a while back when he came home from one of his undercover assignments. While he was gone we both realized we just weren't meant to be. I needed someone to support me and he needed a housewife.

We still spend time together eating pizza and watching games. His girlfriend had a tough time accepting our friendship at first because of our past but since has realized that Joe and I will never be anything more than good friends. I get along great with his girlfriend and we have even gone shopping together. I shared stories of Joe and she told me about her, they really are perfect for each other.

Ranger and I are still best friends and after a long talk we both realized that's all we'll ever be. He doesn't do relationships because of the danger and said that just us being best friends is hard for him because he is scared someone is going to come after me due to him. I love Ranger but quickly realized I wasn't in love with him, he was a wish. I wished I could have him and knew I couldn't.

It took time for me to get over him and the fact that we would never even try a relationship but I did and I realized that we waste time looking for the perfect lover, instead of creating the perfect love. I'm not looking for the perfect man just the perfect man for me. I've done some dating and all of it has been a disaster, it seems most men can't seem to handle my job.

I've decided that I was just going to go with the flow. I started working full time at Rangeman three months ago before that it was all part time work. I quit bounty hunting for Vinnie except the skips Rangeman picks up.

I was promoted quickly at Rangeman to Head of the Skip Apprehension Department

and I handle searches, takedown plans, and going over takedown reports. It's a rewarding job and I love it. I have an office next to Ranger and it seems we are always in each other's offices but there are no more kisses or caresses.

I made it to the gym right on time and started with a 5 mile run before going to spar with Lester and maybe learn some new self defense moves. When I started sparring with Lester I called it 'Kick Stephanie's Ass time.' I have since gotten better and now we actually spar. After 30 minutes of sparring I moved on to free weights with Bobby before doing my final 2 mile run to wind down.

Next it was off to the gun range and then defensive driving before I made it up to my office. This was the last day of defensive driving since I had been able to do anything Tank told me. I could spot a tail, lose a tail, and shoot while driving. I grew up in Jersey defensive driving is a way of life.

My mother and I still didn't see eye to eye but my dad and I have gotten a lot closer. I found out he was a Ranger and all Ranger's want to be like him. His nickname while in the Rangers was smoke; he was in and out of places like smoke and had a knack for blowing things up. Guess it runs in the family. He excelled in everything while a Ranger and became known as the best of the best. He is a legend.

I still haven't told the guys who my dad is and that some of the men I grew up with and call uncles are also former Rangers. My uncle Leon his nickname was ghost and dad still calls him that sometimes then there is my uncle Henry whose nickname was Hawk and he is now the general. It's kind of funny to think that all this time I knew and loved some Ranger legends and never realized it.

I had finished up all my daily training and was making my way up to the office when I ran into Hal.

"Hey Hal."

"Steph, Ranger's looking for you. He should be in his office." I nodded and walked to Ranger's door.

I knocked on his door and heard his gruff reply of "Enter." I walked in and sat down in own of his guest chairs.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"You got a suspicious package today."

"Okay?" I began fidgeting nothing good ever came from packages.

"Would you like to go look at it?" I nodded and he got up and led me to the second floor where Hector was.

"Hola Hector." I said as soon as we walked in.

"Hola Chica." He replied.

"Hector, did you get that package checked over?" Ranger asked Hector.

"Si, Usted no se va a gustar." (_Yes. You aren't' going to like it.)_ I guess I should tell you I'm also learning Spanish, Hector teaches me Spanish and I teach him English. We are both doing well with it.

"Where is it?" I asked.

Hector pointed to a small desk that had a small box on it. I walked over to it and looked inside. He was right I didn't like it, inside were a bra and panty set from my apartment, a rose, and note. I put some gloves on that were sitting next to it and opened the note. It read,

_Bombshell Bounty Hunter,_

_I can't wait to see you in these. When the time is right I will come for you and we can be together. _

I looked at Ranger and Hector, "What is it with people wanting to come after me? Why not just ask me on a date. That would make more sense."

Hector smiled and Ranger shook his head.

"Babe, we're running prints on it and hopefully we'll know who it is soon." I nodded and walked out after kissing Hector on the cheek and making my way up to my office.

I had to go over the takedown report from last night's takedown and then I needed to head to the Bond's Office to pick up any new files. I would need to grab Ram, who is my partner before leaving and I had a skip for us to pick up since I hate being in the office any long period of time. I had just set down at my desk when my desk phone rang.

"Rangeman, this is Stephanie." I answered.

"How is the most beautiful niece I have?"

"Uncle Henry?" I questioned.

"It's me sweetie."

"Uncle Henry, how are you? You never call me anymore; I'm beginning to wonder if I'm still your favorite." He chuckled into the phone.

"You will always be my favorite. I have been busy though. I'm in Trenton and was planning on going to lunch with your lazy dad and was going to see if you wanted to join us."

"I would love to. Will Uncle Leon be there?" I asked.

"No, he is still in California with his new grandbaby."

"Okay, what time and where will our lunch date be?" I said looking up and seeing Ranger looking at me with that damn blank face that I hate.

"How about Shorty's at 12:30?"

"Sounds great Uncle Henry. I'll see you there and don't break too many hearts." I laughed. He chuckled before hanging up.

Uncle Henry had never been married and always claimed to be a playboy and heartbreaker. When I was old enough to understand what exactly that meant I would always end phone conversations with don't break too many hearts. I looked up to see Ranger staring at me.

"Ranger?" I said to him.

"Who was that babe?"

"My uncle Henry. I'm having lunch with him and dad today. I don't get to see him often since he lives in D.C." Let's see if Ranger picks up the clue I'm leaving him.

"Make sure you take back up especially now that you have a new stalker." I nodded.

"Ranger, why don't you come with me, you might even enjoy yourself." He nodded before walking back to his office.

I decided I would just do paperwork and then after lunch I would go by the Bond's Office. Ranger was coming with me as well as Vince and Woody to be our backup. We pulled in the lot and I noticed Uncle Henry's car and dad's taxi, I got out and walked inside with Ranger, Vince, and Woody behind me.

As soon as Uncle Henry saw me he stood up and I ran to him and hugged him. We only saw him about once a year now where before it was about once a month.

"You get more beautiful every time I see you sweetie." I smiled.

"And you are still all talk." I replied while we laughed.

I looked at Ranger, "Dad you remember Ranger, Uncle Henry this is Ranger or Carlos Manoso." He nodded.

"I know who he is." Was all he said before sitting down.

I looked between the two and couldn't figure out what was going on.

"General, what brings you to town?" Ranger asked him.

"Family." He tersely replied.

I looked at my dad for help and he just shook his head. All these damn Alpha males. I smiled at Uncle Henry.

"So how have things been going?" I questioned.

"They've been good other than one of our best operatives in only taking half the missions he was." He said looking at Ranger.

So Ranger is doing fewer missions I knew that because he wanted to spend more time with Julie and Uncle Henry is pissed.

"Smoke, how is Helen?" He asked dad. I noticed Ranger's eyes go wide.

"She is good. Valerie is pregnant with number five now."

"That girl ain't figured out what's causing that yet?" Dad and I laughed.

This is why I was the favorite; I didn't want to be a baby making machine nor a housewife. Uncle Henry told me how proud of me he was when I began bounty hunting. He was one of my biggest supporters and he hated Morelli. He was fine with Morelli as long as I wasn't with him.

We finished lunch with small talk and Ranger actually seemed to enjoy some of dad and Uncle Henry's old exploits. We were walking out side when the bronco we drove to Shorty's exploded. Ranger pushed me down and Uncle Henry and dad both got beside me. Damn stalker.

We got up and looked at the fireball that was our bronco while we waited on the police and the Rangeman that were sure to show up.

"You know Sweetie, you and your dad are a lot like. He used to always blow things up." I smiled while he hugged me and looked me over.

We gave our statements and the men all shook hands before we walked out to head back to Rangeman to try to get a lead on my stalker. At least I got to see my dad and Uncle Henry today but I'm putting off going to the bond's office until tomorrow.

Back at the office we found that there were no fingerprints on my package but the bomb on the bronco Hector might be able to get some info on. I went to my office and worked on my never-ending amount of paperwork.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Not mine, not making any money. _

_Webber's Falls Oklahoma, is a place I hold dear to my heart. While I didn't grow up there a lot of my family lives there and I have spent a lot of time there. It is a very peaceful place._

_Read and Review, they keep me going! Happy Reading! ; )_

I had gone home and decided to drown my sorrows in beer and a meatball sub from Pino's. We had no info on my stalker yet, my Uncle Henry who I adore was being rude to Ranger, and I still had a ton of paperwork I needed to do. My job was busy and as much as I loved it, some days I just couldn't seem to catch up and today was one of those days.

After eating my dinner I watched a Ranger's game, showered, and went to bed hoping Tuesday would be a better day.

I woke to my phone ringing; I looked at the clock and noticed it was only 5 am. Nobody called me this hour unless there was something seriously wrong. I answered the phone without even looking at the display.

"Somebody better be dead or close to it!" I answered.

"Sweetie, is that anyway to talk to your favorite uncle?" Asked my Uncle Henry.

"What are you calling me about at 5 am?" I said while rubbing my eyes.

"Well, I got a little bit of news that you have a stalker and I got news of who it is. We need to get you out of town and quick. It's someone who has been after your dad and me for years."

"Shit, I'll head over to Rangeman now and see what I can figure out. I really don't think I should leave town."

"Please Sweetie, for me and your dad. Don't go to a safe house just go on a vacation."

"I think I could handle a vacation." I replied.

"Good, call me from a secure phone when you decide where to go."

"Bye Uncle Henry." He hung up. Yes that's right same phone manners as the Rangeman.

I hopped out of bed and threw on some clothes. I walked out of my apartment and straight to my car with my hand in my gun the entire time. I know you're thinking that I never leave when I have a stalker and that is true but my Uncle Henry and Dad aren't putting me in a safe house.

I can go where I want and do what I want. It's a vacation plus I was warned of the type of people that were after my dad and I don't want to deal with that kind of crazy. Vacationing sounds good although I'm not sure where I want to go. I pulled into the Rangeman garage and went straight up to five stopping by the control room and Cal and Hal were on monitors.

"What's up Angel?" Cal asked.

"Nothing, I'm going to call Ranger down, I need to meet with him and no interruptions okay." I told them.

They both nodded before I walked into my office. I called Ranger and told him to meet me in my office. A few minutes later he walked into my office fully dressed in his Rangeman uniform while I wore jeans and an oversized t-shirt. My hair was a mess and here he looked perfect. Some things just weren't fair.

"Babe?" I took it to mean 'why did you call me down here?'

"Uncle Henry called me this morning, my stalker is someone that's after him and dad. He suggested me leaving town. No safe house just a vacation. I thought I should run it by you first."

"I think if it's someone after them then yes it is a good idea. Any idea where you want to go?"

"Nope, I'll figure it out."

"Woody is about to take off for a couple weeks, you might see where his going."

"Thanks Ranger, I'll let you know. I think I'm going to go ahead and do my gym time. You want to spar with me." He nodded with a chuckle and we took the stairs down to the gym together.

I did my normal work out and sparred with Ranger instead of Lester, I showered and changed, then I went to the gun range for an hour before heading to my office. I walked into my office and found Ram and Lester sitting there.

"Lester. Ram. What can I do for you two?"

"We heard you might be taking a vacation." Lester wondered.

"I might. Why?"

"Where are you going?" Ram asked.

"I haven't decided."

"Are you taking back up since you have a stalker?" Lester questioned.

"I'm not sure. If I do you'll be my first picks. Now get out of here so I can get some work done. Ram, can you please run by the bond's office and pick up any new files." Ram nodded and he and Lester shuffled out of my office.

I got a good portion of my paperwork done but still had a stack of searches I needed to do. I decided I needed a snack and a cup of coffee. I walked into the break room and noticed Woody and Vince were in there. I looked over at Woody.

"Woody, can I talk to you in my office." He nodded and waited for me to grab my coffee and an apple before following me to my office.

"What do you need Darlin'? Ranger said something about you needing to talk to me earlier." He said with his accent.

"Um… I need to go on a vacation and Ranger mentioned you were taking a couple of weeks off and I was just curious as to where you were going." He chuckled at my obvious nervousness.

"I'm heading to Webbers Falls, Oklahoma Darlin'. That's where my family lives." I nodded. Damn, Oklahoma doesn't sound very fun. "I'd love for you to join me and meet my family. They might leave me alone about settling down and having kids." I knew how that felt.

I could go, someone I knew would be there and he is nice to look at. Oh, who am I kidding, Woody is one gorgeous man. He has dark blonde hair, big blue eyes, about 6'2, Rangeman muscles, and dimples when he smiles, which is rare. Hell, it would be nice to get away with a friend instead of going by myself.

"Are you sure Woody? I don't want to affect your time with your family or cause any problems."

"I'm sure; my plane leaves tonight at 8 p.m. I'll bring you the flight number so you can get a ticket for the same flight." I nodded before getting up and kissing his cheek.

He walked out of my office and I walked next door to Ranger's office. He looked up from his paperwork when I walked in.

"Babe?" Which I took to mean 'What do you need?'

"Looks like I'm going to Oklahoma. I need to call Uncle Henry but he told me to make sure to use a secure phone." Ranger nodded and got in the bottom left drawer of his desk and pulled out a phone handing it to me.

"Thanks Ranger."

I walked back to my office with the phone and as soon as I set down I called my Uncle Henry. While getting my flight reservation done online, we are flying into Tulsa, Oklahoma.

"Hey Sweetie." He answered on the second ring. How did he know it was me, I'm not using my phone.

"Uncle Henry, I'm leaving tonight for Oklahoma. How did you know it was me?" I spit out.

"Oklahoma is good no one would expect you to go there. You're using Ranger's SAT phone, I knew he wasn't calling so it had to be you." Guess that makes sense.

"Okay, do I need to call dad?"

"No, I'll tell him. Make sure you have someone with you when you go to pack."

"Okay." He hung up, guess he was done with our phone conversation.

I took Ranger's phone back to him and asked who was free to go help me pack. Since it was June I figured it would be fairly hot, have to check with Woody on weather in Oklahoma. Woody, Vince and Ram were going with me to pack. We all piled into a bronco and drove the distance to my apartment which I will be moving out of once I return, my lease is up and I make enough money now to have a nicer place.

We drove to my apartment in silence all watching for a tail or anything else suspicious. When we arrived Ram did the walk through before allowing me in. We all walked in and I grabbed two suitcases and my bathroom bag. I packed all my makeup, hair supplies, shaving cream, lotion, razor, shampoo, conditioner, and body wash.

After all those essentials were packed I walked into my bedroom and called for Woody, he walked in and looked at me.

"What types of clothes do I need to pack?" I asked him.

"Probably just the basics." I gave him a look of disbelief. "Darlin' I'm not sure what women would need. I can call my sister and you can ask her." I nodded.

Personal information, I shouldn't be surprised since I am going to be meeting his family. He used his phone and made a call. He handed me the phone and whispered "Her name is Beth Ann." I nodded and took the phone putting it to my ear.

"Hello." I said.

"Stephanie, I'm Beth Ann, my brother knows nothing about clothes. Here's what you should bring, shorts a few pair, tank tops, capris a couple pair, t shirts, jeans a couple pair, nice shirts you know casual dressy, a few sundresses if you have any, tennis shoes, flip flops, high heels, and boots. Whatever you don't have we'll go shopping for. That should do it Hon."

"Thank you so much Beth Ann and I would love to go shopping." I handed the phone back to Woody and began packing what she told me to pack.

"Beth Ann said bring a bathing suit too." I nodded and grabbed my bathing suit while shooing him away with my hand.

I packed everything she told me to pack and ended up with three suitcases and one with just shoes and my bathroom bag. I changed into my Rangeman cargo capris and Rangeman tank top with black tennis shoes. I threw my hair up into a pony tail and deemed myself ready to go.

We each took a bag and Rex who was going to stay with Ranger, whether he knew it or not, and I locked up my apartment. We got everything loaded and climbed back in to the Bronco. The drive back to Rangeman was the same as the ride to my apartment. Ram told me to leave my luggage in the Bronco since we would take it to the airport.

I took Rex to Ranger's apartment and set him on the counter giving him a couple of grapes out of Ranger's refrigerator. I told him I was going on vacation and left to head back downstairs.

I went up to my office and peaked into Ranger's office to see if he was busy, he was on the phone so I stepped back into my office and went over all the new files. I started running searches figuring I'd work until it was time to leave for the airport since Ranger would take over some of my paperwork while I was gone.

I continued running the searches that were on my desk while I waited for him to come to my office. I knew he would once he was done with his phone call. My desk phone rang and I answered it on the second ring.

"Rangeman this is Stephanie."

"Stephanie, this is your mother." No shit, I wonder why she always has to remind me.

"I know mom. What do you need? I'm working."

"Your father told me you were going on vacation." She said.

"Yes I'm going on vacation. I leave tonight."

"I expect you to check in with us while you're gone and dinner when you return. How long will you be gone?"

"Two weeks."

"Be careful, Stephanie."

"I will mom. I've got to get back to work." I told her.

"Okay. Bye, Stephanie."

"Bye Mom." I hung up the phone.

I printed off the searches that were finished and began highlighting everything that was important. I have started highlighting some in pink just to drive the guys crazy and sometimes I use purple. I put the one I had finished in its folder and stuck it in the outbox before starting on the next one.

Ranger walked into my office and sat down in my guest chair. I looked up at him.

"Babe?"

"Ranger?" I replied.

"Smartass." I laughed.

"I've got almost all my paperwork done. Who is going to cover me while I'm gone?"

"Its split, I'll do some of it and so will Ram."

"Okay."

"Are you packed up and ready?"

"Yep."

"You leave here in one hour." I nodded and he walked out.

I wrapped up the search I was on and got everything highlighted I needed to and just as I finished it was time to leave. I grabbed my purse and headed for the garage. All the guys were down there and gave me hugs and kisses to the cheek and forehead except Les who planted a sloppy kiss on my lips.

Ranger and Ram were driving us to the airport. I went over the paperwork I hadn't had time to finish and what needed to be done first. I also told them which takedowns needed to be done first and when they were going to expire. By the time we had finished talking about what needed to be done we were at the airport.

They got all my things unloaded and Woody's one bag and I hugged Ranger and Ram.

"Be careful, Babe." Ranger told me before letting me go.

"I will." I replied. I walked over to Ram and hugged him.

"Be safe, Bomber."

"I'll do my best." I said to him with a smile. He kissed my forehead and Woody and I went to go through security.

It was a three hour flight and I hate flying. We got loaded about an hour after arriving at the airport, we were seated together. I started getting shaky when the plane started to take off. Woody grabbed my hand and pulled me to him and held me as we took off. His arms around me calmed me down.

"It's okay Darlin'. I won't let anything happen to you." He repeated in my ears a couple of times.

The flight was uneventful unless you count me falling asleep in Woody's arms eventful. We arrived at the Tulsa airport and got our luggage. Woody led me out to the long term parking lot. I looked at him questioningly.

"My sister and her husband brought my truck here and parked it a couple days ago." I nodded. I guess that makes sense.

We walked for a few minutes until we came to a black crew cab Ford F-150 that was jacked up with chrome wheels. He unlocked it and put our luggage in the back seat before opening the passenger door and helping me in.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Not mine, not making any money. _

_Okay this is seriously how's it done where we live. As I said I don't live in Webber's Falls but I live close and spent a lot of time there with my family. I wrote using an area I knew well because I don't have to do all the research since I know it so well. Call me lazy it fits Woody. _

_Read and Review, they keep me going! Happy Reading! ; )_

We climbed in and Woody drove us out of the airport and onto a highway. We stopped at a Logan's Roadhouse and ate dinner. I had steak, mashed potatoes and a beer, Woody ordered the same. The food was delicious. Woody paid our bill and we hopped back in the truck to get back on the road.

We were in the truck and back on the highway. It was dark outside of course so I couldn't really see the sights. I looked over at Woody.

"How far to you home town?" I asked him.

"It takes about hour and a half to two hours." I nodded.

"What the name of the town?"

"Webbers Falls." He replied.

"Is there stuff to do there?" I questioned.

"Not really, but Muskogee has a mall and isn't that far." I nodded again.

Well not much to do in his hometown. Wonder what all we'll be doing, surely we'll go do something.

"I hope you don't mind but we'll probably have to share a bedroom." He told me.

I thought for a minute. Do I mind? No, not really. We can share a bed and not do anything. Ranger and I have done it many times.

"That's fine just know I tend to cuddle." He chuckled.

"I'll keep that in mind."

He turned the radio on to a country station and we listened to that. Some of the songs were really sad but some I kind of liked. He turned the radio down and glanced at me.

"There's a concert this weekend if you want to go."

"Who?" I asked.

"Colt Ford."

"I've never heard of him." I told him.

He reached into his CD case that was on the visor and pulled out a CD sticking it in the CD player. It started playing. It was a country rap, interesting. I must say I enjoyed it. We listened to the CD for a while before I looked over at him.

"I'd like to go." I told him.

He nodded his head and we drove the rest of the way in silence. We pulled up to nice brick house a while later. It had taken about two hours to get there after leaving the restaurant. We unloaded all the bags and we both carried them to the garage.

He entered a code and the garage door came up, we walked in and went to the door and into the house. The kitchen and den, that's what he called it, were straight ahead. To the left was a door way that led to the dining room, living room, master bedroom and bathroom. Before the den was a doorway that led to a bathroom and two bedrooms. Past the living room was another bedroom which was set up as a storage room, another bathroom and an office.

His parents had the master bedroom, his grandpa had one of the bedrooms, and we would be in the other bedroom. We walked into the bedroom we would be staying in and it had a queen size mahogany bed with a matching dresser and nightstand. We set our bags down in there and he showed me the bathroom, which was a decent size.

It held a bathtub/shower combo, toilet, and sink with a decent size counter around the sink. I used the bathroom and walked back into the bedroom opening my bag and getting out my V.S. pajama set. It was a blue satin set with shorts and a camisole. I went back in the bathroom putting it on before walking back into the bedroom.

Woody was standing by the bed in nothing but boxers. HOLY HOT FLASH! He was a fine looking man. Men that look like him shouldn't have to wear clothes. I must have been staring to long since he snapped his fingers with a huge smile in his face.

"Which side of the bed do you want Darlin'?" He asked me.

"It doesn't matter." I replied.

He laid down on the side closest to the door and put a gun on the nightstand. I crawled into the bed next to him and got comfortable. Which translates into I laid my head on his chest since he was on his back, threw one of my legs over his and my arm over his waist. He just wrapped an arm around me and settled it on my hip holding me close to him.

We woke in this exact position. He was rubbing circles on my hip when I woke up; I looked up at him and smiled.

"You're a good cuddler." He chuckled at me.

"Don't let that get out it'll ruin my image." He replied. I just smiled up at him.

I hadn't moved and neither had he when his bedroom door opened and a pretty older woman stepped in. I would guess his mother, she had red hair that you could tell was died and green eyes. She was petite; she smiled at both of us.

"Breakfast is almost ready. Woody, your sister and niece will be here soon. Your brother won't be here until this afternoon." Woody nodded and she closed the door.

He patted my butt. "Time to get up."

I slowly started moving myself up off of Woody. I got out of the bed and bent down to get in my suitcase and heard Woody's sharp intake of breath. Ha, I forgot my shorts weren't very long. I will consider that payback for being shocked by him in his boxers last night.

I picked out a pair of shorts, tank top, and flip flops as my clothes for the day. I grabbed a pony tail holder and did a messy pony tail and told Woody I needed a shower, he led the way to the bathroom and told me as soon as I got out he needed to get one. I took a quick shower and got dressed.

I did my hair in the bedroom using the mirror over the dresser, and only put on mascara and lip gloss. I had just finished with that when Woody walked into the bedroom with nothing but a towel riding low on his hips. There was water slow falling down his chest and I must say I was mesmerized and thing the temperature in our room when up about 30 degrees.

He got dressed in butt hugging jeans, a long sleeve blue plaid button up shirt, and a pair of cowboy boots. He grabbed a white cowboy hat off the dresser and put it on. Damn… He looked hot dressed like that; I had never seen him dressed in tight jeans with boots. Holy Hell, How am I going to survive two weeks with him looking this hot?

He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the dining room where his mom had laid out an amazing breakfast. There were fluffy pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns, biscuits and gravy, off to the side was peanut butter, butter, syrup, jelly, salt, pepper, salsa, and ketchup. This was my kind of breakfast.

He hugged his mom and then she walked over and hugged me which I wasn't expecting.

"Stephanie, I'm Sandy Jo, that is my husband Robert, and that is my daddy Lincoln but everyone calls him Pop pop." She said as she pointed them all that. I was hugged by Robert, but Pop pop never moved.

His mom leaned over, "He can't hear well, Come on I'll introduce where he can hear." She pulled me over to him and introduced us. He shook my hand but that was it. We were all seated and she had drinks over on one side of the table, our options were Pepsi, Dr. Pepper, milk, and Orange Juice. I fixed myself a glass of O.J. before Woody's dad said a prayer.

We began piling the food on our plate and Woody was putting peanut butter on his pancakes, I love peanut butter so I put some on my followed with syrup. I had little bit of everything since I didn't want to be rude. Shut up, that's what I want to believe.

I ate with my normal gusto and moaned my whole way through the meal but it was so delicious. His mom and dad kept looking at me and smiling while I ate, Woody on the other hand had a pained look on his face. You would think being around me for three years these guys would get used to my moaning but no, they haven't.

We finished breakfast and I helped his mom put the dishes in the dishwasher and wipe down the table. The men had went in the den and were talking. I finished helping clean up before plopping down on the couch beside Woody.

He looked over at me, "How would you like to go fishin' today?" He asked me.

"That sounds fine." I replied.

He got up and started getting stuff out of the garage and putting it in the back of his truck. His sister showed up as he was walking back inside. He hugged her just inside the door before picking up his niece. He walked over to me and introduced me.

"Steph, this is Beth Ann and my niece, Destiny." I got up and his sister hugged me.

"It's nice to meet you." I said to her before looking at her daughter. "It's nice to meet you to Destiny." She smiled at me.

Woody set her down and looked at his family. "We're going fishin', we'll be back later." They all nodded as we walked out the door.

We spent most of the day fishing; Woody had packed lunches for us and drinks. We had just finished off our lunch when he started talking to me about the men in my life.

"Darlin' I'm not trying to get to much into you business but what happened with you and Morelli?" He questioned.

"Honestly, when Joe came back from his last undercover assignment we talked and both of us had come to the same conclusions while he was gone. We just weren't meant to be, we didn't love each other like you should to be in a serious relationship." I paused to take a breath.

"We loved the past that we shared not each other. He wants and needs a housewife who wants kids. I want and need someone who supports me and my job. We couldn't be that for each other so we called it quits." He nodded.

"What's going on with you and the boss? If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind and Ranger is my best friend. For a while I thought maybe we could have something and I wished for something to happen. We set down and talked a while back and we will never be together. We will always be best friends and he will always be a huge part of my life because of that. Nothing more and nothing less. He doesn't do relationships and I realized I wanted him because he was the obtainable."

"What about all the kisses in the alley and everywhere else?"

"Those have stopped, we had a lot of sexual tension and neither of us was willing to risk our friendship for casual sex." He nodded seemingly in thought.

"So, are you looking for a relationship?" He asked.

"If I find a guy that can accept my job and support me, yes, I would love to have a relationship. I've had a few first dates lately but none of the guys could accept my job." I said as I cast out. Hoping to finally catch a fish.

"What about the guys at Rangeman? Have you dated any of them?"

"No, most of them see me as nothing more than a sister." He nodded and reeled in a huge bass fish.

He had caught two bass fish and I had caught nothing. He put them in a bucket and we loaded all of our stuff back up to head back to the house. We arrived at the house about 4 pm. His sister, mom, and niece were outside playing. His mom said his dad and brother were gone feeding the cows, which reminded me I still hadn't met his brother.

We unloaded everything from his truck before walking inside to wash up. We got cleaned up and his sister came in and set beside me on the couch.

"Stephanie, would you like to go shopping with me tomorrow?"

"I would love to go shopping!" I responded.

"I'll pick you up at ten and we'll probably be gone all day. Destiny will be staying here getting some nana time." I nodded.

Woody came in followed by a man who looked a little older but a lot like him. They walked over to me and Beth Ann.

"This is my brother Bobby." He introduced us.

"Hi Bobby, I'm Stephanie." He leaned over and hugged me before another man walked in.

Destiny ran to the other man screaming Daddy, so I'm going to assume that's Beth Ann's husband. He walked over and introduced himself to me.

"Stephanie, I'm Aaron, Beth Ann's husband." Score 1 for me I was right.

I reached out and shook his hand. It was a full house, Pop pop just set on the side lines watching everyone. I noticed Sandy Jo was now in the kitchen pulling things out and went in to see if I could help. I brought my burg manners with me to Oklahoma.

"Sandy Jo, Is there anything I can help you with?" I asked her.

"Oh no Honey, you just go sit down. I'll have dinner on the table in no time." I walked away and went and set back down in the living room next to Woody.

We talked about our jobs and answered questions about our lives in Trenton. No one had yet to ask whether we were a couple which was good because we are sleeping in the same bed but we are not a couple. His mom called us all to the table once she had dinner ready.

She had made fresh baked ham, garlic mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, green beans, salad, macaroni and cheese, and rolls. His dad said grace once more before we all dug in and once again I moaned through the whole meal. Woody, his brother in law and his brother were giving me pained looks, I looked back at them sheepishly and tried to contain my moans.

After dinner we, Beth Ann and I helped clean up after dinner. Once everything was cleaned up Woody's siblings left and his grandpa went to bed while Woody, his parents, and I all went out on the back porch. We talked about everything.

The weather here compared to Trenton, work, fishing, and hunting, which I knew nothing about. It was a wonderful evening and he has a wonderful family. About 10 his parents retired to their bedroom while we continued sitting on the back porch.

We took his parents place on the porch swing and Woody pulled me close to him and kept his arm around me. We sat in silence just enjoying the peacefulness and quiet of his hometown and where his family's house set away from others.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Not mine, not making any money. _

_Read and Review, they keep me going! Happy Reading! ; )_

I woke up once again curled up in Woody's arms, with him rubbing my hip. I grinned up at him.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"6."

"I'm going back to sleep." I talk him my voice still raspy.

"I was going to see if you wanted to go run with me before you got ready to go shopping."

I thought about it. Running was part of my training and two weeks of no running would really mess me up once I got back home. So I looked up at Woody nodded and climbed out of bed to throw on my running shorts and sports bra. I put on my tennis shoes and Woody walked out of the bathroom in basketball shorts and nothing else.

We walked outside and stretched before taking off at a slow run eventually speeding up. We ran side by side silently with me looking at the beautiful surroundings. It was a nice run we easily ran five miles and headed back to the house. We took turns taking showers with me going first.

I decided on a pair of khaki capris, a black tank top with beading on the front at the top and criss cross back, and black flip flops. After I was dressed I began fixing my hair and doing my makeup. My hair actually curled the way I wanted it to and I did silver eye shadow, black eyeliner, and mascara as my makeup.

I had just finished up when Woody walked into the bedroom; he dressed in another pair of butt hugging jeans in dark denim, a red button up shirt with the sleeves rolled high on his biceps, and his boots. We walked together into the living room and his mom was putting breakfast on the table. She had made omelets.

They were delicious; she had filled them with bacon, sausage, onions, mushrooms, jalapenos, black olives, and cheese. She topped them with salsa and I couldn't have controlled my moans even if I had wanted to. I ate with every last bite and drank a glass of milk. His mother was an amazing cook.

We had just finished cleaning up after breakfast when Beth Ann showed up ready to go shopping. Destiny ran straight to her nana and Beth Ann just smiled. Woody walked outside with us and kissed my cheek before we left.

"Be careful, this is normally a safe area but with you…" He left it at that. I gave him my death glare and he just chuckled.

I climbed into Beth Ann's silver Toyota Avalon and we were off, she smiled at me as she drove.

"First stop is in Checotah at Atwood's." I looked at her questioningly. "It's actually Atwood's Farm and Home they have a lot of boots and we need to find you a pair." I nodded and she drove to a town named Checotah.

We went inside and we found me the perfect pair of boots they were Justin's square toe brown with pink designs on the top. I paid for them and she said that was all we needed there. We drove to Muskogee, which I remember Woody telling me was where the closest mall was.

The mall was smaller than the one in Trenton and there was no Macy's. We started at JcPenny, then we were off to Sears, Dillards, Stage, Maurices, The Buckle, and Rainbow. I ended up with three pairs of jeans, four pairs of shorts, three pairs of capris, two new pj sets, six shirts, two pairs of heels, and four new lingerie sets. We stopped at Twisted Joe's and got pretzels and cheese before leaving the mall after I spent more than I should have.

Next we went to the shopping center by their Wal-Mart and went to Ross, Shoe Dept, Sally's Beauty Supply, and Rue 21. I ended up with three dresses, more shirts, yoga pants, several more pairs of shoes, and sweat pant capris. I also got some Keratin shampoo and conditioner, Jojoba cream, and a ceramic hair straightener to try. After that we got back in the car and we went to a store called Southern Bling.

At Southern Bling I bought some chunky necklaces that matched the shirts I bought, bracelets, earrings, and a couple shirts. I had spent a lot of money and enjoyed spending every dime of it. We were back in the car and both had tons of bags from our shopping trip, Beth Ann was fun to shop with and helped me decide on everything I bought.

She shopped with just as much gusto as I do. We hadn't talked much other than fashion and I should have known the ride back to the house would be filled with questions.

"So, Steph, what's going on with you and my brother?" I pondered this question. Really nothing was but I was beginning to think I would like for something to go on between us.

"We're friends." I answered vaguely.

"Ya'll are sharing a bed." She stated.

"We are but we are still just friends nothing has happened in that bed other than sleeping."

"Do you like him? If you do no worries I won't tell him."

"I do." I had to remind myself to stay as vague as possible just in case she did tell him.

"Do you want something to happen between you?" She asked.

"I don't know. Maybe, my life has been a little crazy and I haven't really thought about it. I enjoy spending time with him."

"That's a good start. I think he likes you." She told me. Hmmm… Something to think about.

The rest of the way she told me about what it's like growing up in a small town and how her and husband met. Turns out he worked on her dad's farm and she would go and help her dad. They met when she was 12 and by the time she was 17 they were in a serious relationship. They were married when she was 19 and they have been happily married ever since.

She told me about her brothers and how neither really ever had serious girlfriends. Bobby the eldest brother is a police officer in their small town and has a girlfriend but it's not quite a stable relationship since they fight a lot. She said Woody has never really had a serious relationship he always wanted to join the army and didn't want a girlfriend who would try to talk him out of it.

After joining the Army he didn't want a relationship in case he didn't make it home from one of his missions. I understood that because of some of the things Ranger told me. It makes sense, at least to me it does. I continued to think about what I had learned about their family.

She continued to tell me various things about their family. Their Pop Pop fought in WWII and then traveled a lot marrying their grandmother, she passed away a couple years before and Pop Pop missed her dearly.

Her parents met when her mom worked at a restaurant as a waitress. They were married four months after meeting and have been happily married for 36 years. We pulled in to the house after she told me the stories of her family's past.

It was 5 when we arrived and Woody met us outside to help me carry in all of our things. He looked at me with the one raised eyebrow when he saw all the bags and I just smiled sweetly at him. His brother and brother in law had already arrived and were sitting the living room on the couch.

We put all the bags in our room before his mom walked in the bedroom.

"Stephanie, we are going to go down to the Burger Barn for dinner tonight." She told me.

"Okay. Is there anything specific I should wear?" I asked.

"What you have on is fine." I nodded and grabbed my purse and followed her into the living room.

Everyone was getting their things so that we could leave. We took three vehicles to the restaurant, Woody and I in one, his mom, dad, and brother in another, and his sister, brother in law and niece in the last.

"Did you have fun today?" He asked me as soon as the truck was moving.

"I did." I replied cheekily.

"Please tell me my sister didn't tell you any embarrassing stories of me."

"Nope not yet." I laughed at the look of exasperation on his face.

"I think I'm going to have to have a talk with her." I shook my head no.

"Won't do you any good." He chuckled.

"You're probably right about that. She has a mind of her own and doesn't care if she embarrasses anyone."

We pulled into the Burger Barn which was only about two miles from the house. It was a cute little building. We walked in and went through a small sitting room before going through another door. When we walked through that door the checkout area and kitchen were to the right and to the left was open doorway with about ten booths.

That was probably all they needed as small as the town was. We all sat down in the biggest booth and barely fit. I looked at the menu which didn't have many options but enough for everyone to be happy. The waitress which turned out to be there cousin came and took drink orders.

When she brought out the drinks we ordered our meals. Sandy Jo ordered a burrito plate which was burrito topped with chili, lettuce, tomato, and onion, Robert ordered a hamburger on toast with fries, Bobby ordered a double meat cheeseburger and onion rings, Beth Ann ordered a chicken strip plate, which came with fries and a salad, Destiny got a chicken strip and some fries, Woody and I both ordered hot steak plates which is chicken fried steak topped with brown gravy, cheese balls, and a salad. Cheese balls were cheese and jalapenos breaded and fried.

The food was delicious and I enjoyed every last bite. I could get used to the food here most of its fried to deliciousness. We chatted a little during with Woody let them know we were going to the Colt Ford concert on Saturday and so were Beth Ann and Aaron. Sandy Jo was going to watch Destiny.

We finished dinner and drove back to the house.

"Woody, are you related to everyone here?" I questioned.

"Not everyone but yes most of them. My mom's cousin Maggie owns the Burger Barn and her daughter and granddaughter work there." I nodded thinking about how the Burg seems about as small as this town.

"So did you like growing up here?"

"I did, it was nice and I knew everyone and was related to most of them. It was a nice place to grow up."

"But surely everyone knew all your business."

"They did but I stayed out of trouble because I wanted to join the army." I nodded, that made sense.

We pulled up to the house, got out walked in and set down in our normal spots on the couch. Woody looked over at me and appeared to be thinking about something.

"Have you ever been horseback riding?" He asked me.

"No, I haven't.

"Would you like to?" I thought about it, it sounded like fun.

"I think I would." I told him.

"My cousin lives across the street I was thinking about calling him and see if we could take one of his horses out tonight for a ride." I nodded beginning to get excited.

He pulled out his phone and made a quick call. He closed his phone putting it back in his pocket and grabbed my hand.

"Come on, we're going horseback riding." I smiled at him getting up.

He looked at his mom, "We're gonna go riding." She nodded before responding, "Have fun."

We walked down the street and across it a little ways before arriving at his cousin's house. We walked past the house and through gate to the barn. His cousin was in there getting the horse ready.

"Hey Shawn." He said to the man.

"Hey Woody, I've just about got Lucky ready to go."

"Thanks man, she's never been riding." He nodded and looked at me.

"I'm Shawn this jackass's cousin." I laughed as he stuck his hand out.

"Stephanie." I replied.

"It's nice to meet you Stephanie."

"You too." He finished getting the horse ready and Woody got on first with Andy helping me on.

We took off at a trot as Woody called it we rode for about fifteen minutes before coming to a cliff and being able to look down at the lock and dam. It was beautiful there were trees everywhere. We sat out there for a while and watched as the sunset.

It was truly amazing I had never seen anything so beautiful. I was beginning to fall in love with this place. It was so peaceful and quaint everyone I had met was so kind. We watched a little while longer before Woody got my attention.

"You ready to head back."

"I guess." I replied not really wanting to head back.

"How would you ride while Lucky is in a full out run?" I smiled and nodded.

He got Lucky into a full run and it almost felt like I was flying. It didn't take any time and we were back at the barn. We both thanked Shawn before started the walk back to his parent's house.

"Thanks Woody, I really enjoyed it. I felt so free when he was running."

"You're welcome Darlin'. I enjoyed taking you and we can always go again." I nodded.

Woody grabbed my hand and held it the whole way back to the house. We walked in as his sister was getting her daughter ready to leave. We said our goodbyes and they left along with his brother. His grandpa had already gone to bed.

His parents were on their way to bed so it left just Woody and I. We went to his room and watched some TV for awhile before deciding we were both ready for bed. Shopping had taken it out of me. I didn't know what was on the agenda for tomorrow but I was sure whatever it was I'd enjoy it.

I loved Woody's family they were very loving and accepting. I loved spending time with Woody and getting to know him, the man behind the military/Rangeman mask.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Not mine, not making any money._

_**The museums and the USS Batfish are all very real. If you have never heard of the USS Batfish go to ussbatfish dot com and you can do a virtual tour. I have been there many times and still enjoy going. Honor Heights Park is also gorgeous and has an Azalea Festival every year which is beautiful. Enjoy the chapter and the next one will be posted on Monday. All reviewers will get a sneak peak of Chapter 6.**_

_Read and Review. Happy Reading! ; )_

I woke up when I felt Woody getting out of bed. I groaned. He chuckled.

"You want to go run with me again today Darlin'?" He asked after his little chuckle.

"No." I replied.

"You know you should right." He replied as he crawled back on the bed and tickled my sides.

"Fine. Fine, you win, I'll go run with you." I said between laughs. I got up and threw on my shorts and sports bra.

It was now Friday and so far the time with his family had been wonderful. We had the concert tomorrow which I was truly excited about. I still didn't know what he had planned for today or even tomorrow before the concert.

We got outside and began our run this time going the opposite way than we had yesterday.

"How would you like to go out to dinner before the concert?" He asked me while we ran.

"I would like that."

"Mexican okay?"

"Yeah." I responded.

"I know of a Mexican buffet in Tulsa we can eat at before the concert."

"Sounds good." I told him. He really was a sweet guy.

"Beth Ann said something yesterday about you going with her tomorrow morning for Mani/pedi's and she needs a haircut."

"Sounds like the perfect day." I responded.

"Good. I was thinking of taking you to Muskogee today to Honor Heights Park and there are a few other things we can do if you're interested."

"What kind of things?" I asked.

"We have the War Memorial Park: USS Batfish, you can walk through the submarine and the military museum there." I nodded, it sounded interesting.

"I think I would like that. What else?" I questioned.

"There's the Oklahoma Music Hall of Fame and Museum." Hmm… That could be fun.

I nodded, "What else?" Hey, I'm curious as to what my choices are.

"We also have The Five Civilized Tribes Museum and Three Rivers Museum."

"Can you give me more details about the museums?" I asked.

"The five civilized tribes museum is a Native American museum about the five civilized tribes Cherokee, Chickasaw, Choctaw, Creek, and Seminole. It's got a gift shop with a lot of Native American jewelry and things like that. The Three Rivers Museum is dedicated to preserving the multi-ethnic history and heritage of the American frontier in the Three Rivers area in Eastern Oklahoma where the Arkansas, Grand and Verdigris Rivers meet."

I thought about it, The Five Civilized Tribe Museum sounded interesting as well as the Music Hall of Fame and USS Batfish.

"I would like to go to the USS Batfish, the Music Hall of Fame, and the Five Civilized Tribes Museum."

"Okay, when we get back we can get ready and go." I nodded still running and realized we were already on our way back to the house.

I was so focused on our conversation I didn't realize we had turned around. We got back to the house and did some stretching before I went to the shower. It was becoming our routine, I showered first and when I was done showering Woody would shower which gave me time to put my makeup on and fix my hair.

I showered, shaved, moisturized, and exfoliated. I got out and put on the clothes I had brought in the bathroom on. I had a new pair of dark wash denim capris that were cuffed at the bottom they had button back pockets with a beaded cross on them, I paired them with an orange Affliction American Customs shirt that said Fallen Angels, Seek & Destroy it had an upside down spade on it with a skull and cross bones and underneath it said Too Fast to Live Too young to die. I had bought it at The Buckle.

I put on a pair of embellished faux leather gladiator sandals, they were white and the embellishment began where the sandals came up from in between my big toe and second toe and continued up to almost the ankle. They were super cute shoes and dressed my outfit up a bit.

I walked back into the bedroom and Woody smiled broadly has he eyed me up and down. I didn't a twirl for him and his smile got even bigger.

"You're beautiful Darlin'!" He told me.

"Thanks Woody." I replied with a smile.

He walked into the bathroom and I got started on my hair, which was going to take longer since I was going to straighten it. I put in the Jojoba cream I had bought and began to blow dry my hair. Once it was completely dry I did as Beth Ann explained to me to get the best results with the straightener. I had just finished my hair, it looked better than I expected, when Woody walked into the bedroom with just boxers on and got into the closet.

He pulled out a blue and black Affliction shirt that had a grinded wing design on it, black and blue plaid cargo shorts and a pair of black BKE flip flops. It was suck a contrast from his Rangeman uniform and butt huggin jeans with a button up. He still looked amazingly hot.

I put on light makeup and deemed myself ready to go. We walked into the kitchen just as his mom had finished breakfast which was fried egg sandwiches and hash browns. We sat down and ate nobody really talking. After we finished I did the normal which was help his mom clean up after breakfast. After everything was cleaned Woody walked into the kitchen.

"Mom, we're heading to Muskogee. Call if you need anything, Dad left to go check on the cattle and Pop Pop's asleep in his chair." His mom nodded.

"You two go have fun." We walked out to the truck and got in.

"I was thinking we would go to each place on a different day since there really isn't a lot to do around here. So which one do you want to go to today?" He asked once I was buckled in.

I thought about it for a minute and decided that I really wanted to go to the USS Batfish.

"I think I want to go to the USS Batfish." He started the truck and pulled out of the driveway. We had just gotten on the highway when his phone rang. He answered it, "Yo."

He listened for a minute before handing me the phone.

"Yo." I said when I had the phone.

"Babe." I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Ranger." I replied.

"Smartass." I laughed.

"What's up?" I questioned.

"Your stalker hasn't realized you've left town which is good. He's still sending packages and we think we have the vicinity he's in."

"That's good."

"Yeah, how's your vacation?" He asked.

"It's great! We're going to the USS Batfish right now."

"Have fun babe and stay safe."

"I will, go get the bad guy." He laughed before hanging up.

I handed Woody back his phone and he gave me a small smile.

"You know you're the only one who can talk to Ranger that way?"

"I know, he knows better than to try to stop me. Plus, it's what best friends do." He chuckled.

"I guess so." After that he was in his driving zone.

I watched out the windows and was taking it all in. The area wasn't my kind of vacation but I was enjoying myself. I was surprised at how much I liked Oklahoma. I didn't expect it but I do like it and the people here. I was excited for the concert Woody was taking me to and for the Mexican Food Buffet, who wouldn't be excited about it.

I hadn't decided on what I was going to wear but it would be cute and I could probably ask Beth Ann for help on what to wear. Plus we were going out to eat, I wonder if it's a date or just two friends going out together. Should I ask? Hmm… I could think about that later.

We pulled into a parking lot and Woody helped me out of the truck. We walked into the small building and I looked around, there were displays everywhere that were very interesting. I looked at each display before we walked outside to go to the actual submarine.

We walked onto the submarine and Woody pointed out and explained what everything was. After we had toured the submarine we walked down and looked at the torpedo, guns, and a tank. There was a series of bronze stands that listed all the ships from WWII and the names of the crew members.

After our time at the memorial park it was time for lunch. He took me to a BBQ restaurant called My Place BBQ. We both ate their buffet which had salads, ribs, brisket, potato salad, mashed potatoes, fries, fried okra, hot links, mild links, corn, baked beans, and a few desserts.

I ate until I didn't think it was possible to breathe and Woody did the same. After lunch we stopped at the grocery store and he bought a loaf of bread before taking us to Honor Heights Park. We walked around the park and fed the ducks. It was a beautiful park and I enjoyed walking around it. There were beautiful flowers everywhere.

At 4 pm he decided it was time for us to head back to the house. I reluctantly agreed and we loaded back into the truck and he drove us to Webbers Falls in his driving zone. I couldn't believe how much I enjoyed spending time with him. I was beginning to really hope the concert was a date.

I thought about the things that had happened since we had been on our 'vacation'. He had spent an unbelievable amount of time with me, held my hand anytime he got the chance. That's as far as it had gone though, was he waiting for me to let him know its okay? I needed to figure that out, right now we are away from Trenton and if something was going to happen between us I think it would be more likely to happen here than in Trenton.

We had pulled up to the house and I was still partially lost in my thoughts. We walked in and I went straight into the bedroom, I needed my thinking position. I flopped down on the bed and promptly fell asleep.

I woke to a kiss on my forehead and opened my eyes to see Woody sitting on the bed beside me smiling at me.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty." He said once my eyes focused on him.

"Mmmm…" Was all I could get out. He laughed.

"Dinner's almost ready."

"Mkay." Was my ever so clever response.

"Are you gonna get up?" He asked.

"Thinkin' 'bout it." I told him sleepily.

"Come on Darlin'. Let's go eat. It's fried chicken, mashed potatoes, corn, and for dessert is yellow cake with chocolate frosting." Damn him using food against me.

I hopped up out of bed and went to the bathroom to check myself over while he laughed. It wasn't scary like normal, the straightener kept my hair from frizzing and it was still perfectly straight. I did a touch up on my makeup and was good to go.

We went to the table and sat down for dinner and it looked so delicious. After his dad said prayer we dug in. Beth Ann and her family had come over today and neither had Bobby, so it was just us, his parents, and Pop Pop. I fixed my plate and dug in.

Dinner and dessert were delicious. I sometimes surprise myself at how much I can eat in one sitting. Oh well, I exercise, that's what makes me feel better after eating a huge meal. After helping his mom clean up Woody came and got me.

"You want to go out on the back porch and we can sit on the porch swing?" I nodded and he grabbed my hand and we went out to the porch swing.

We had it swinging at a very slow pace just barely moving and Woody held my hand.

"I wanted to ask you something Darlin'." I nodded for him to continue worried about where this was going.

"Would you be willing to consider tomorrow night a date?" He asked me seeming almost nervous.

"I would love too." I replied smiling.

Excited about a date with a guy who didn't care about my job and I knew would support me. We continued sitting there just enjoying the peace and quiet holding hands. It had been an amazing day. I loved him taking me places and explaining the things to me.

I hoped us dating didn't backfire, I didn't feel like it would but you can never be sure. I would go with the flow and see where that led us. Hopefully where ever we ended up would be as wonderful as I expect it to be.

We sat outside in silence for awhile before he went to get up off the swing, I followed him inside and we went straight to our bedroom. He pulled me to him for a hug once the door was shut and slowly lowered his mouth to mine and gave me the most gentle of kisses.

He pulled away and smiled at me not saying a word and started pulling his clothes off and crawled into bed. I went in to the bathroom and took my makeup off. I decided starting tonight I would be sleeping how I always slept back in Trenton.

I walked back into the bedroom and grabbed the t shirt Woody had just taken off, took my shirt off, and pulled his on. I pulled my bra off from under my shirt then pulled my pants off and crawled into bed. I curled up to Woody in our normal position and smiled when I felt him adjust himself.

"My shirt looks good on you." He replied huskily.

"Mm Hmm." I moaned as I closed my eyes and told myself I had to go to sleep before I jumped him.


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Not mine, not making any money._

_If you've never listened to Colt Ford and like Country or Rap go to you tube and check him out. His three best songs are Dirt Road Anthem, Riding through the Country, and Country Thang._

_Read and Review. Happy Reading! ; )_

I woke up to someone kissing my forehead and decided to just let them keep kissing and I'd keep sleeping. That was my plan until I felt hand sliding down my arms and crossing over to my side. They were slowly rubbing up and down my sides and then the unbelievable happened. The jerk started tickling me that ended any desire to keep sleeping.

"Woody… Stop." I whined, yes I admit I whined.

He stopped tickling and began laughing. I set up slapped his arm which hurt me and then gave him my best death glare. That only caused him to laugh harder. I slowly climber out of bed and Woody grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap.

"You're not mad at me are you?" He asked.

"No." I smiled then kissed his cheek.

He smiled back at me and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. I stood up and he patted my butt.

"Breakfast will be ready in thirty minutes. Beth Ann will be here in an hour so you and she can leave." I nodded.

Damn, that doesn't give me much time to get ready. Then I thought about, this could work. I'll take a quick shower and shave, I can do the basics with my hair and wherever Beth Ann gets her hair cut at I can see if they can style my hair. I now had a plan so I hopped in the shower.

I walked back into the bedroom and decided to gel my hair and throw it up into a pony tail. I put on a pair of blue and white plaid short shorts, a blue spaghetti strap shirt, and a pair of blue flip flops and was ready to go. I wasn't wearing any makeup figuring I could just put it on before the concert.

I went into the dining room and his mom had just set breakfast on the table. Today was French toast, eggs, and bacon. We said prayer before we began to eat and then we all fixed our plates and dug in.

"Are you excited for the concert Stephanie?" Sandy Jo asked me.

"I am." I replied with a smile.

She looked over at Woody, "What time are ya'll leaving?"

"The concert starts at 8 so probably around 5 so I can take Steph to dinner." She nodded with a knowing smile.

His dad looked up from his plate, "You gonna teach her how to shoot a bow while she's here?" A bow? I thought. What the hell is he talking about.

"If she wants to learn I will." He responded looking at me like he was waiting for an answer.

"Shoot a bow?" I asked completely confused.

"A bow and arrow would you like to learn how to shoot one?" Oh hell, why not.

"Sure." I said with a shrug.

We all went back to eating and when everyone was finished we did our normal. I walked back into mine and Woody's bedroom and checked myself over before grabbing my purse and walking back into the living room.

Beth Ann and Destiny had arrived while I was in the bedroom and Beth Ann looked completely excited.

"You ready to go?" She asked.

"I am, I need your advice on my outfit for the concert." I told her.

"I've already though about that and one of the new outfits you bought will work perfect." I nodded.

"Let's go and I'll tell you which one I think would be best while we're out." Woody walked us outside the gentleman that he is.

He opened my door for me and kissed me gently on the lips before letting me get in the car.

"Be careful Darlin'." He told me as I buckled my seatbelt.

"I will." I responded.

Beth Ann got in and started the car.

"Let's roll," She said happily.

As soon as the door shut she smiled at me.

"He kissed you."

"He did." I replied wondering where exactly she was going with this.

"Are you all dating now?" She questioned.

"If you're curious, tonight is a date. He asked me last night." She looked over at me and smiled.

"Oh, that's perfect! You two are so perfect for each other." I looked at her kind of crazy like, she just met me and she thinks I'm perfect for her brother.

"What about the outfit for tonight?" I asked her.

"Okay, the new jean skirt you bought the pink and brown plaid button up with the pink spaghetti strap underneath, only button the bottom two or three buttons of the plaid shirt and your boots." I thought about it and put the outfit together in my head and it would look cute.

"Sounds perfect." I told her.

We drove into Muskogee and went back to the mall to Fashion Nails and I had a French Manicure on my nails and a light pink polish on my toes. We did some small talk while we were there mainly about whom I could expect to meet while here and what they were like.

After we finished there we drove back towards Webbers Falls but stopped at a hair shop on the way. Beth Ann got a trim and had her hair straightened, I got some side bangs and had mine straightened. It looked super cute and the girl there did such an amazing job.

"Steph, those bangs look so good on you." Beth Ann told me as we got back on the highway.

It was 3 when we returned back to the house and I had two hours to get ready. I walked in and was immediately greeted by Woody. He looked me over.

"I like the bangs Darlin'. They suit you."

"Thanks, Woody." I replied. His mom walked out from one of the bedrooms.

"Stephanie, those bangs look great on you." I smiled at her sweet way.

"Thank You. I'm going to start getting ready." I told them all.

"Yeah, I've got to head to my house so I can get ready." Beth Ann said.

She walked back out of the house after walking into her mom's room and I'm assuming gave her daughter a kiss. Sandy Jo went in the kitchen and was cleaning and Woody and I went in our bedroom.

"Did Beth Ann help you with what to wear tonight?" He asked once the door was closed.

"She did." I responded.

"Okay, if you want a second opinion you can always model for me darlin'." He said grinning.

"Thanks Charmer." I told him and he just laughed.

I started grabbing the clothes that I was planning on wearing. I laid them on the bed and looked at them again before grabbing my makeup bag to see how exactly I should do my makeup. I dug through my makeup bag and pulled out my different eye shadows and decided exactly what combo would look perfect.

I put on a light pink shimmery base eye shadow; I then got my eye shadow brush and a medium brown eye shadow putting it in the crease of my eyelids and just a little above and a little bellow the crease. I then added a darker brown eyeliner on. I added four coats of black mascara, two coats were Avon's Supermagnify and the other two coats were Supercurlacious.

I put on a light pink lip gloss and then used some shimmery lotion from V. scent called Very Sexy I also had the perfume which I planned on using tonight. After I was covered in the lotion I picked up my clothes and walked in the bathroom to put them on.

Woody had been setting on the bed watching me silently as I did my makeup and covered all available areas with lotion. Now normally this would at least make me uncomfortable but with Woody it wasn't even remotely uncomfortable.

In the bathroom I covered the body parts in lotion that I hadn't done in front of Woody. I slipped off my shorts and panties and pulled on the light pink pair I had gotten out of my bag then pulled on my jean mini skirt. I then took off my shirt and bra then put on my light pink bra that matched my panties adding my light pink spaghetti strap and pink and brown plaid button up.

All that was left was my socks and my boots. I walked back into the bedroom and pulled on my socks and boots before putting my perfume on. I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror and not to sound conceded but I looked hot. I turned around and did a slow 360 for Woody.

He smiled at me, "You look gorgeous Darlin'. I'm gonna have the most beautiful date tonight."

I smiled back at him, "Who? Me?" I teased.

He chuckled before getting up and going to the closet to change into what he was going to wear tonight. I walked into the living room and his mom was setting on the couch reading a book, she smiled as I approached and patted the cushion next to her. I sat down beside her before she smiled at me. She smiled constantly.

"Would you like to go to the grocery store with me tomorrow?" She asked. "I always go on Sundays and it would be nice to have some company."

"I'd like that." I replied. She smiled even bigger and patted my knee.

A few minutes later Woody walked out of the bedroom with his butt hugging jeans, a blue and gray plaid button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up high on his biceps, his cowboy boots, and a hat on his head. He carried another hat and handed it to me. I looked up at him curiously.

"I got it for you today, thought you might like it. It should fit but I had to guess on the size." I tried it on and it fit perfectly.

I smiled at him, "How do I look?" I asked.

"Like a true country girl." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked me.

"Yes I am." He bent down and kissed his mom goodbye before grabbing my hand and walking me out the door.

He helped me in the truck laughing at me because I was having to attempt to hold my skirt to keep from flashing him my underwear while climbing in. Once in he shut my door before walking to the driver side. I had to take my hat off or I wouldn't be able to get sit comfortably so I used it to cover my legs where my skirt had rode up some.

Damn his sister telling me this was a good outfit and damn me for knowing I looked good in it, but now I have to be super careful not show my business to those will be around me.

"You and Beth Ann seem to be getting really close." I smiled, I really liked his sister.

"We are, she's so sweet and seems to somewhat understand me."

"You two are a lot like." He told me.

"Can I ask you something Woody?" I questioned.

"Yeah." He replied glancing nervously at me.

"Beth Ann was telling me when we went shopping that you had never really had a girlfriend. She said that before the Army you didn't have one because you didn't want anyone to talk you out of it and after in case you didn't make it back. Why did you change your mind now?"

"Darlin' I'm gonna try to explain this the best way I know how and I really hope you understand." I nodded for him to continue.

"In high school I wasn't exactly popular plus I'm related to most of the people here, I knew at a young age I wanted to follow in Pop Pop's footsteps and join the military. It was easier for me not to have a girlfriend in high school for one because it was easier and two I didn't want someone to try and make me feel bad for leaving which happened to one of my cousins." He paused.

"After I joined the Army I went into Delta Force and went on very dangerous missions, I chose not to get in a relationship because I knew something could happen and I might not come after one of the missions and I didn't want to put someone through that." He paused again and looked like he was gathering his thoughts.

"I just got out of the Army last year and I hadn't yet met anyone that I felt could handle the life I lead and the dangers of my daily job. You can and I like you. You are attractive, caring, loving, and you have a light about you. I have done a lot of things in the military that would make some people think I'm bad person, I did those things to make our country safer but most people don't care about that."

"Woody, I don't care what you have done. All the things you have done in your past make you the amazing man you are today and you did them for your country and I think that makes you a courageous man. I for one really like the man you are now." He smiled and grabbed my hand pulling it to rest on his thigh.

The rest of the drive he was in his zone and I was thinking. Every one of the guys at Rangeman thought they were unworthy of love and women continued to make them feel that way. I couldn't understand why these men did what they had to do for their country. Women should be proud of men like that.

We pulled up to a small building with a sign that said Poncho's. He helped me out of the truck which I left my hat in, he held my hand as we walked in and stood at the buffet. I tried a little bit of everything but they had the best Chile Relleno's and chicken soft tacos. For dessert we got sopapilla's covered in honey.

After dessert we still had some time before the concert so we decided to sit at Poncho's for a little while longer.

"So Woody, tell me something I don't know about you."

"Okay, I love to hunt and usually I come home for a couple weeks during hunting season so I can go hunting with my dad."

"What do you like to hunt?" I asked.

"Almost everything, usually deer, turkey, and duck. Sometimes rabbit but not very often." I nodded.

"Something else?" I questioned.

"I rode bulls in high school."

"Really?"

"Yeah really and I was good at it."

"Are there any pictures?"

"There are and there are even a couple of videos."

"I want to see them." I told him.

"I'm I can arrange that." He said in a teasing voice. "It's time we head to Cain's Ballroom for the concert." I nodded and got up grabbing my purse.

He once again helped me in the truck and we drove to Cain's Ballroom. The door's were already opened and Beth Ann and Aaron were there waiting on us. We walked in and ordered beers for all of us before we found a place to stand. It was standing room only which was fine with me, my boots were comfy.

The concert was fun and Woody only drank one beer since he was going to be driving. After the concert and I lost count of how many beers I had. Woody helped me into the truck where I promptly fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Not mine, not making any money._

_Read and Review. Happy Reading! ; )_

I woke up with a groan, trying to remember how exactly I ended up in bed. I remembered the concert and then leaving but that was where it ended. I would have to guess Woody put me in bed I looked down and noticed I only had on one of Woody's t shirts.

I rolled over in the bed and noticed he wasn't in the bed. I slowly got up lucky for me no matter how much beer I drink I don't get hangovers. I walked into the bathroom and did my morning business including a shower. When I was done I walked into the bedroom and did my hair and put on mascara. I decided on wearing jeans, a baby doll tee in hot pink that said Live Pink on it from V.S. and my boots.

I walked into the living room and the only person there was Woody. I looked up at the clock and it was only ten, I glanced at Woody trying to ESP where everybody was and apparently it worked.

"They all went to church this morning." I nodded.

"Would you like to go for a walk or we could sit on the porch swing?" He asked.

"Porch swing." I replied.

I loved the peace and quiet here and the porch swing just seemed to make it better. We got going at our slow pace staring out at the trees and beauty of the area.

"I had a lot of fun last night. Thank You for letting me take you on a date." Woody said.

"I enjoyed myself last night. Thank you Woody for wanting to take me." I told him.

Woody grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers, "I'm enjoying the time I'm getting to spend with you, Darlin'." Aww… He's so sweet.

"I'm enjoying it too." I wonder what's going to happen when we return to Trenton. Is he still going to want to date or even spend time with me? Apparently, he read my thoughts.

"What's going to happen when we go back to Trenton?" He asked.

"Honestly, I don't know, but I hope we still spend time together and date." He smiled and kissed my hand.

"They'd have to drag me away to stop me." I laughed and leaned into him resting my head on his shoulder.

We continued swinging quietly until we heard the front door open. I went to get up and Woody used my hand that he was holding to pull me to him and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. We walked into the house holding hands and his mom smiled at us, looked at our hands, back to our faces, and smiled even more.

I helped her prepare a tray with ham, turkey, and roast beef lunch meat, then a tray with Swiss, American, and cheddar cheese. We placed the trays on the table with bread and condiments, we then put four different bags of chips on the table. She called everyone to the table after bringing in the drinks.

We all fixed our sandwiches and ate while Robert and Sandy told us about the church service this morning. They seemed to really enjoy it, boy, my mom wouldn't be happy that Woody's not Catholic. Not like I really go to church for it to matter but somehow it would matter to her.

I helped Sandy put everything away and wipe down the table. Once everything was put where it belongs she smiled at me.

"Are you still going with me to the grocery store?" She asked.

"I'd love to." She nodded.

"Let me grab my purse and we can go." She walked into her bedroom and got her purse before walking back into the living room.

I had already grabbed my purse and was ready to go. We walked outside together with Woody on our heels.

"I'm going to set up the practice hunting targets and Beth Ann said you can use her bow until I can take you to get one, if you like hunting." See Sweet!

"That sounds perfect." I told him kissing his cheek.

He smiled as he walked back into the house. We took Sandy's car to the next town over, Gore, to their grocery store. She started asking questions the second we were walking around the store.

"Stephanie, I'd like to ask you some questions if you are comfortable enough with me to answer them." I nodded for her to continue.

"How did you and Woody meet?" Easy question, I thought.

"We met through work, I was a bounty hunter and he worked at Rangeman. Now, we work at Rangeman together." I told her as she grabbed milk and eggs.

"What do you do at Rangeman?"

"I'm Head of Skip Apprehension Department. I do research on the fugitives that need to be picked up, I plan takedowns, and review takedown reports." We continued walking with her grabbing things and putting them in the basket.

"Do you enjoy your job?" She questioned.

"I do."

"So you understand Woody's job and the dangers?" She asked skeptically.

"I do, we both love our jobs and sometimes they're dangerous jobs but they suit us." She nodded.

"What's your family like?" Tough one, Honesty or lie my ass off. Hmmm… Decisions, Decisions.

"Well, um… What would you like to know?" Safe… I hope.

"Just tell me about them." She responded.

"Okay, my parents and grandma live together and then my sister Val lives with her husband all in Trenton. My grandma and dad are my biggest supporters and understand why I do my job and why I love it. My mom and sister believe that all women should grow up, get married, and have children. No need to work just let your husband take care of you." I went with honesty.

"I take it your mom and sister don't like your job?"

"No, they think I should get married and be a housewife. That works well for some people but I'm not the type. I want to work and I love what I do and I'm not going to give up who I am."

"That's good you should never give up who you are to please others." Holy Smokes… I wish my mom was this understanding.

"Do you want to get married and have a family?"

"Um… Maybe… I don't know, I was married before and it was a disaster." She looked at me cautiously.

"Do you mind telling me about it?" She questioned.

"I was fresh out of college and my mom stated she knew the perfect man. We began to date and she convinced me I was in love with. We were married and shortly after, before the ink was dry on our marriage license, I caught him cheating on me. We were divorced and he took everything which isn't surprising since he was an attorney."

"I see where that would leave a bad taste in your mouth about marriage but not all men are like that." I nodded. I knew that but it didn't change my commitment phobia and marriage is a major commitment.

"What about children?" She asked.

"I'm not sure I want kids." I told her as we walked to the checkout.

"Is there a reason why?"

"I would be expected to quit my job and stay at home and I'm not really good with kids for long periods of time." She laughed.

"Honey, whether you quit working when you have children is a choice not a requirement. It's something you discuss with your spouse or child's father. I was never really good with kids until I had my own, don't let that stop you." I nodded.

We finished checking out and loaded the groceries into the car.

"I think you are good for Woody. Are you a couple?" She questioned as soon as were in the car.

"I think we are just dating at this point." I responded, not really sure what we were. She just smiled and drove back to the house.

I looked at the clock once in the house and realized we had been at the grocery store for a while. I helped carry the groceries in and Woody and Robert came out to help. We got everything in and I helped put the groceries away.

After we had finished Woody grabbed my hand and pulled me into our bedroom.

"How was the trip with my mom?" He asked nervously.

"It was fine." I told him.

He pulled me to him and kissed my curls before looking down at me. "Are you ready to learn how to shoot a bow and arrow?" I nodded excitedly and he dragged me outside into the backyard where he had everything set up.

He picked up the bow and loaded it for me. Making me watch carefully how he did it while describing exactly how to load the arrow.

"You want to do this in a safe manner so that anybody around you, you won't get harmed or hurt. So what you are going to do is grab the arrow. You are just going to kind of turn it in your hand, your fingers away from you. Take your knot come up over top of the bow, you are going to come down and you are going to put the knot underneath your knocking point and make sure it snaps on. What you are going to do is set it on your arrow rest. Okay, make sure everything is okay and then you are going to aim it out in front of you. Then what you are going to do is reach around with your right or left hand, whichever way you shoot and then you are going to grab a hold of the string."

After I watched him do it he handed it to me, "Now you try." I did and got it right the first time. I smiled at him.

"Good job, Darlin'."He grabbed his bow off the ground and loaded the arrow.

"You ready to learn to shoot it?" He asked.

"I am." I told him.

"Start by standing with your feet shoulder width apart. I am setting up to shoot on a line drawn straight across the toes of my feet. Make a T with your two hands. We're going to make a stop sign with my front hand. Roll the fingers in. Thumb at the bullseye. This finger will point at the floor. So, it's going to look like this. Thumb at the bull's eye. This finger at the floor. This is the proper hand position on the bow. Elbow straight out. This puts the core of my body in line with where I'm trying to shoot my bow. So, we set our feet. We're going to knock up an arrow. This is a finger triggered release aid. Pull the trigger to open. Hook the release aid up to the bow string or the rope loop; in this case the rope loop. When I draw the bow back the first thing I'm looking for is my anchor point. My thumb is hooked on the back corner of my jaw. My finger will be here. My thumb will be here; this bone where your jaw Js up to your ear will be set right in the web of my hand; right like this. This will enable me to properly execute my shot. Anchor point, finger on the trigger, we start to aim, we slowly pull our elbow away from the target, the bow goes off and the shot is executed."

We both shot at the deer and surprisingly enough I hit not exactly where I aimed but hey I was close.

"You're a natural, Darlin'."

"Thanks Woody!" I leaned over towards him and shocked him by kissing him.

We stayed outside and practiced for a while and I got better every time. I was so excited at how well I was doing that I didn't realize his parents were outside watching us until his mom yelled for us.

"Dinner's ready." Woody looked over and smiled at me.

"Hungry?" He asked.

"Starved!" I replied.

He showed me where the bows were stored and we put them away along with the targets we used. We walked in the house and cleaned ourselves up before taking a seat at the table. Dinner tonight was Mexican Cornbread Casserole. I had never had anything like it before.

It was cornbread but in the middle, between two layers of cornbread, was meat, beans, corn, and honestly I'm not sure what else. It was beyond delicious. Sweet and spicy at the same time, I could definitely get used to his mom's cooking. 

After dinner Robert offered to help Sandy clean up and there was a certain twinkle in his eyes as he sent Woody and me on our way. We walked straight into our bedroom and took up matching positions with our backs on the headboard and our feet outstretched.

I had just gotten comfortable when I heard my phone ring. I got up and dug it out of my purse and looked at the display. It was Uncle Henry.

"Uncle Henry." I answered.

"Hey Sweetie, How's your vacation?"

"It's good. How are things going there?"

"We've got a solid lead on your stalker we're just waiting for the right time to grab him."

"Okay… So how are things going at the Plum household?" I asked him. He chuckled.

"Your grandma is being her normal self and driving your dad nuts, your mom is harping about you being gone and still not being married. Lastly your dad told her to shut up, now that was funny." I would have paid to see that.

"Sounds like business as usual." He laughed some more.

"There is someone here who wants to talk to you."

"Okay, put whoever it is on."

"Hey Baby girl." I think I went into shock.

"Uncle Leon?"

"Who else calls you Baby Girl?" He asked trying to sound pissed.

"Only you! What are you doing in Trenton? You better be there when I get back!" I told him.

He laughed, "I'm helping these two old men with your stalker issue. I'll be here when you get back."

"Good! I missed you."

"I missed you too, Baby Girl. Anyways, we just wanted to check on you."

"Okay, I love you, all three of you."

"We love you too. We'll call again in a couple days." He hung up right after saying that.

I curled up to Woody after setting my phone on the bed.

"You miss home?" He asked.

"Kind of, I like it here though, it's peaceful and not all the gossip."

"I know, Darlin'. I wish they'd let you live your life."

We laid there silently just enjoying the peace and being together. A little while later I got up and got ready for bed, curling back into Woody when I was done, I promptly fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: Not mine, not making any money._

_Read and Review. Happy Reading! ; )_

I woke up to arguing and wondered what in the world was going on. I slowly sat up and looked around. Woody was already out of bed and wasn't even in our room. I got up and put some shorts and a tank top on so we could go run.

I walked into the living room and Woody was arguing with his brother Bobby. I stood and watched them for a minute and noticed the tightening of jaws and clenching of fists and knew this could get ugly. I stepped in between the two of them with Woody looking at me.

"Darlin', I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine, but, what is going on here?" I asked.

Woody just looked at me with a raised eyebrow which pissed me off. I turned around and looked at Bobby, he just stared at me.

"Fine, you two do what you do I'm going for a run." I walked out of the house and found Sandy and Robert sitting out front talking.

"Hey Sweetie, where you headed?" Robert asked me.

"I'm going for a run while those two argue. I'll be back shortly." I replied with a smile.

Robert smiled back at me, "If you give me just a minute, I'll change clothes and go run with you." I nodded and he got up walking in the house.

We could still hear the arguing in the house but I wasn't going in. I wasn't dealing with the crazy looks, hell, they looked like they were about to rip each other apart. I know I shouldn't get involved in Woody's family affairs but it bothered me to see him like that, it was so different from how he normally acted.

Robert walked back outside and stood next to me and began stretching. After our stretches were completed we took off out of the driveway and down the road, going the way Woody had first taken me.

"Are you enjoying yourself on your vacation?" He asked once we were down the road a little ways.

"I am its really peaceful here." He nodded.

"I used to take the boys running with me every morning when they were kids. I was a police officer and decided it best for them to grow up trained to protect themselves. I taught them self defense and helped them stay in shape. Woody decided military at a young age and Bobby always wanted to be a police officer." I nodded thinking of what I wanted to ask him.

"Do they argue like that often?" I questioned truly worried about Woody.

"Yes, since they were kids. There are very few things they agree on, Bobby thinks Woody should move home and Woody is happy with his life where he is."

"I can see where that would cause arguments. What do you think?"

"I think as long as my children are happy it doesn't matter if they're here or 3000 miles away. Woody comes to visit and is happy with his life and the way it has turned out. That makes me happy, I'm very proud of him and the service he did for our country. All I ever wanted for my kids was for them to follow their dreams and find true happiness. I believe Woody has." I nodded.

"Woody says you're a bounty hunter?" He said more as a question.

"I am."

"Do you enjoy it?" He asked.

"I do, I love what I do and am happy where my life has taken me. It hasn't always been good but it has gotten progressively better."

"He's told us a lot about your escapades and I must say you are a very strong and resilient young woman."

"Thank you and none of it was my fault." He chuckled.

"What made you want to be a bounty hunter?"

"In the beginning I didn't. My cousin owns a Bail Bonds Office and was hiring a file clerk, I went to apply and he had already filled it. All he had open, was a bounty hunter position, I bribed him and got the job. I wasn't good at it but I always got my man, usually covered in some kind of substance or another or blowing something up. I met Ranger, Woody's boss, my first day he was going to mentor me. Ranger and I became best friends and I met all the guys at Rangeman, Ranger offered me a job a few months back and I took it. I've been training since and am now the head of the Skip Apprehension Department."

"What about your family, what do they do?" He questioned.

"My dad was an Army Ranger, then became post master at the local post office and now he drives a cab part time. My mom is and has been my whole life a housewife, my sister followed in her footsteps."

"How do they feel about what you do?"

"My dad couldn't be more proud of me, my mom, on the other hand thinks I'm a disgrace and an embarrassment, my sister feels the same."

"What about grandparents?" 

"The only one I have left is my grandma Mazur and she is my biggest fan." He nodded and I noticed we were almost back to the house.

"Thanks for the run, Sweetie I haven't gone in a while." I smiled at him and headed into the house.

As soon as we were in the house Robert looked at me once more, "How would you like to go with me to check on the cows, I have one that is about ready to calf?"

"Sure, will I get to see a calf?" He nodded and headed towards his bedroom.

I made my way to the bedroom me and Woody were calling our own. He was sitting on the bed when I walked in. I smiled at him before grabbing a pair of jean shorts and a tank top.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you this morning."

"Its fine you were your normal self except for the look you gave me."

"I'm still sorry."

"You're forgiven." He smiled at me.

"Mom said you went running with Dad. How was that?" He asked.

"It was nice, you have a wonderful family." He nodded.

"Anything you want to do today?"

"I'm going with your dad to check on cows, he said I could see a calf." I replied.

"You seem excited."

"I am, I've never actually seen a calf other than pictures nor have I been real close to cows." He smiled.

"I'm getting in the shower so I can get ready to go with your dad." I walked out of the bedroom and straight to the bathroom.

I showered and shaved and then got out and dressed. I put my hair in a messy ponytail and skipped the makeup. Woody was in the living room with his dad and Bobby when I walked in. They were all eating cinnamon rolls and Sandy looked up from the kitchen counter and smiled at me.

"Come get you some breakfast." I walked in and grabbed a cinnamon roll and a paper towel before going to sit next to Woody.

The cinnamon rolls were delicious and had pecans and cinnamon all through the inside and homemade icing on top. As soon as breakfast was consumed Robert and I left going to the pastures, they have two and both have cows in them.

The drive didn't take but a couple minutes and I was so excited I was bouncing in my seat. Sure enough Robert had two new calves I took pictures of both of them and then made my way to the truck. I watched as Robert filled the feed trough and then climbed in.

We drove to the pasture and there were no new calves so he fed them before we made our way back to the house. He told me about being a police officer until he was injured on duty and then he had to go through an early retirement. Since he retired he took on cows, he loves being in the "cattle business" because it doesn't take up much time.

I learned a lot about cows in a short amount of time. When we got back to the house Bobby's police car was gone, we went inside and Woody was setting on the couch talking to his mom. I went into the bedroom and checked my phone and noticed a missed call from my mother. I decided to go ahead and call her back to see what she needed.

Two rings and she answered the phone, "Plum residence."

"Hey mom."

"Stephanie, how are you? Are you enjoying your vacation? What's the weather like?" She asked in rapid succession.

"Slow down mom, I'm fine, actually very well, I'm enjoying my vacation and the weather is hot."

"Okay, good. Have you met anyone?" She just wouldn't let it rest about me not being married.

"Actually, mom, I am seeing someone. His name is Woody, he works at Rangeman and that's who I came on vacation with."

"Have I met him?" She asked.

"Yes mom, you've met him." I replied.

"Have you met his family?"

"Yes, that's who we're staying with and they're wonderful people."

"Well, if you get married, where will you get married at?"

"Mom, you're jumping ahead of things, we just started dating."

Okay, but let me know if I need to book the hall and I expect you both for dinner when you return." Oh Boy, dinner in hell.

"Okay mom."

"I love you Stephanie."

"Love you too Mom." And then I disconnected that was about all the fun I could handle.

Woody chose that moment to walk into the bedroom. He smiled at me, "What would you like to do the rest of the day?"

"I'm up for anything."

"How about a trip to the lake and afterwards, dinner?" He asked.

"Sounds Perfect." He smiled at me and got in his dresser grabbing swimming trunks and walking into the bathroom.

I grabbed my bathing suit and changed in the bedroom since Woody had occupied the bathroom. My bikini was a black and white zebra print that tied on the sides of the bottoms and then again around the neck and the back. It was super cute and I loved it.

I put my jean shorts back on over it as well as my tank top. I grabbed my white flip flops and added them to complete my ensemble. Woody walked into the bedroom and grabbed a pair of khaki shorts, a t shirt, and flip flops to take with us, and then put on a tank top to go with his blue and white swimming trunks.

We drove to Tenkiller Lake and Woody showed me the cliffs where kids used to jump off, it's closed off now because of the injuries people were getting from jumping. We walked around and then made our way to the marina where he rented a jet ski and took me out on it.

We swam, played in the water, and rode jet skis; it was a wonderful day in the sun. We made out like teenagers in the water but no one said a word to us about it and there were plenty of people there. We didn't talk much instead we played and laughed. After we were done we made our way to the bathrooms and changed clothes.

I changed clothes and walked out at the same time Woody walked out of the men's bathroom. We drove into Tahlequah and ate at East Buffet Chinese Restaurant. The food was great and it was a buffet. It had started to get dark by the time we were on our way back to the house.

It had been a great day and enjoyed letting loose with Woody. We walked into the house and the rest of the family was sitting down to eat dinner, it appeared they were having pot roast, roasted potatoes, and carrots. We went straight to the bedroom after waving to the family.

I flopped down on the bed and looked up at Woody and smiled. I had the perfect prank to pull on him.

"Mom's expecting us for dinner when we return to Trenton." He got the most horrified look on his face but nodded his head.

"She also wanted to know if she needed to book the hall for the wedding." I was holding my laughter in and the look on his face made it even better.

"Isn't it a little early?" He asked.

"Well, of course… not." I laughed as he gave me an extremely nervous look.

He started to laugh, "Darlin' as much as I love to spend time with you, I'm just not sure one date makes us marriage material." I nodded still laughing.

"Priceless." I said to him.

His mom and dad walked into the room a little later and asked us about our day. We told them everything but us making out like teenagers. His parents seemed genuinely happy for us. I couldn't believe we only had one week left with his family.

I got out of bed and took my second shower of the day before crawling into bed in Woody's shirt while he took his shower. When he climbed into bed with me in nothing but his boxers I looked at him.

"Do you usually sleep in boxers?" I asked truly curious.

"No, I usually don't sleep in anything but I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Oh okay."

"What do you usually sleep in?" He questioned.

"Panties and a t shirt." He nodded.

"Do you want to go to the museums tomorrow?"

"I would love to." He nodded and we curled up together after a sweet kiss good night.

I couldn't believe how comfortable I was with him and how easy it was for me to fall asleep with him.


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: Not mine, not making any money._

_Read and Review. Happy Reading! ; )_

I woke up to Woody's kisses along my jaw and neck. I heard a moan and I'm pretty sure it was me since Woody started laughing. I squeezed my eyes shut tighter thinking maybe he wouldn't make me get up yet. Next thing I knew covers were being pulled off of me and the bed and Woody was rubbing his hands up and down my thighs.

"Do you want to go run?" He asked.

"No!" He chuckled.

"Come on Darlin', you know you want to exercise." I did a mental eye roll since I didn't want to open my eyes yet.

"Not today." I said in the whiniest voice possible.

"Can't we do some other form of exercise?" I asked him.

"We could but we are at my parent's house." I harrumphed and climbed out of bed.

I grabbed my shorts and tank top before going in the bathroom to do my normal morning pre run routine. I threw my clothes on and walked into the bedroom to add socks and shoes. Woody was standing there in his low slung basketball shorts, looking gorgeous and me looking a hot mess. How unfair, some days I wish I could look gorgeous when I woke up.

"You do look gorgeous when you wake up." Woody said. Damn, stupid thoughts not staying in my head.

"Out loud?" I questioned, he nodded.

I walked out of the bedroom and was on my way to the front door with Woody right behind me. We got outside and did our stretches before beginning our run. Today we ran in a comfortable silence. It was comfortable and we I gave running all I had.

Surprise you? Yeah, I figured but I'm a ball of hormones and would really love to jump Woody and ride him like a bull at a rodeo. I know, I know, we just started dating, but, damn he's hot. I wonder if he would take me to a rodeo. I'm going to have to remember to ask him, hopefully, it won't flare up my hormones anymore.

Then again, cowboys in butt hugging jeans that show, in my grandmother's words, their packages perfectly I might be a big ball of hormones by the time we get back. At least when I'm horny it doesn't show like men's does, if it did, everyone would know I'm a big ball of hormones all the time.

Damn hot men, I can't seem to get a break. Some days I think it would be good if I was surrounded by ugly men, just to help me get my hormones in check. I know most women would love to be in my predicament, but, the permanently ruined panties get annoying after a while.

We made it back to the house and I went straight to the bathroom after sucking down a half bottle of water. I decided on a sleeveless gray jersey knit dress, it had a crossover v neck and a banded empire waist with three plaid rosettes on it. I paired it with a pair of black peep toe wedges that had a rose on the top above the toes.

I walked into the bedroom to fix my hair while Woody showered. I straightened my hair then did some light makeup and had just finished when Woody walked in. He smiled at me and I twirled for him.

"Beautiful, Darlin'." I smiled

"Thanks Woody." He still wasn't dressed and only had a towel covering him.

He dressed in dark wash jeans that weren't his normal butt huggers, they were still a little snug on that nice butt of his, he added a blue and green plaid button up shirt, untucked with the sleeves rolled up high on his biceps and put on a pair of lace up Doc Martens.

He turned and smiled at me. Heaven help me, I wasn't sure I was going to make it another week without doing something that his family would hear. If only I had his control, but I don't. He grabbed my hand and we walked into the kitchen where his mom was making stuffed French toast.

She was piling them on plates so I grabbed the drinks and took them to the table, her coming behind me and putting breakfast on the table. It amazed that after being here a week his grandpa hadn't said anything to me, then again, all he really did was eat and sleep.

We ate quickly and were out the door in no time. As soon was pulled out of the driveway and looked at Woody.

"How come Pop Pop hasn't said anything to me?" I asked out of pure curiosity.

"He probably doesn't have his hearing aids in therefore he doesn't know anyone is talking to him. Plus, he's not really a talker, never has been. He doesn't talk to anyone much really, I know you're used to your grandma but Pop Pop doesn't talk unless he has something important to say." I nodded.

"Where to first, Darlin', Oklahoma Music Hall of Fame or Five Civilized Tribes Museum? We can probably visit both today."

"How about Five Civilized Tribe Museum, I'd really like to go there first. Can we go to a rodeo while we are here?" I asked.

"Five Civilized Tribes museum it is and there is a rodeo Thursday night we can go to."

"Sounds perfect." I said.

"We were invited to a bonfire Saturday night and I wanted to see if you wanted to go to the races on Friday night."

"I would love to go to both. What exactly do you do at the bonfire?" I questioned.

"Usually everyone sits around drinking beer and talking about our life as kids and things that have changed since we've been adults." I nodded, I could handle that.

"I thought tomorrow we could work on your bow skills some more and go fishing, then, we'll go to the rodeo on Thursday, races on Friday, and bonfire on Saturday. Does that sound okay?" 

"It does Woody, thank you for all of this."

"You're welcome, I enjoying doing this stuff with you. I was thinking maybe Sunday night we could go stay in Tulsa and then I'll take you shopping on Monday and we leave late Monday night."

"You are going to take me shopping?" I asked.

"Yes!" He responded.

We had just pulled up to the museum. Woody came around and helped me out. We walked in to the museum began walking around looking at all the Native American artifacts. We got to look at art and various things Native Americans used for survival. It was amazing and I was honestly fascinated.

We made our way to the gift shop and I bought necklaces for mom, grandma, Connie, and myself, I bought Lula a bracelet, and Mary Lou earrings. We left there and went over to Oklahoma Music Hall of Fame.

We walked through holding hands and looking at different instrument by Hall of Fame inductees and pictures of each one. We walked through slowly and looked at everything closely. When we finished I bought a t shirt that said 'I've never been to Heaven but I've been to Oklahoma.'

It was close to 5 by the time we were done at both museums. He had promised dinner and I was curious as to where he was taking me. We ended up going to Cowboy's, we were seated and waited on quickly, I ordered a loaded baked potato which had to have been the biggest potato I have ever seen and it was topped with butter, sour cream, chives, bacon bits, cheese, shredded meat, and bbq sauce. It was absolutely delicious. Woody ordered ribs, fries, and a salad. I ate one of his ribs and it had wonderful flavor.

After eating we went a couple buildings down to blockbuster and rented a couple of movies to take back to the house and watch. Woody also wanted to go to Best Buy, so we did, he ended up buying 30 something inch TV, a Wii, and games, so we could spend time just the two of us in the room.

I was okay with that. We got back in the car and he took me to Braum's Ice Cream and Dairy where I ordered a brownie fudge sundae while he just ordered a double scoop ice cream cone. The drive back to Webber was filled with us eating our ice cream and listening to the radio. The country was wearing me down and I was beginning to really like it.

When we got back to the house Woody cared the TV in while I carried the bags of other stuff. We got everything set on the bed while Robert and Woody hooked up the TV and Wii. I crawled on the bed and laid down, I'm pretty sure I fell asleep since the next thing I knew I was being lightly shaken.

"MMMM…." Was all I could get out.

"Darlin', you going to get up and watch the movie with me?"

"HMMM…" I know, I know, but I was sleeping.

"Please, wake up and watch the movie with me." Damn that word please.

I opened my eyes looked at Woody's smiling face. I went to the bathroom and changed into a pair of red sleep shorts with white hearts on them and a matching tank top. I curled up on the bed next to Woody and he started the movie.

Green Hornet was a good movie and for the most part funny, I liked it and seemed Woody did too. After the movie I went in the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and then back to bed. I was tired and tomorrow was going to be a big day since I was going to practice with the bow and go fishing.

I was looking forward to it, but more than that I was looking forward to Sunday night in a hotel room instead of his parent's house. I snuggled up to Woody and think I was asleep before my head even comfortably hit the pillow.

_**AN: Monday I will start posting another story, it is a Babe story, although, it may not seem like it at first. I will only be doing weekly updates on it while I continue to do daily updates on this story until it is completed. I hope you will continue to read and review this story as well as my new story. I hope everyone has a wonderful weekend! If I haven't responded to your reviews, Thank You for reviewing, I appreciate them more than you know and they inspire me to keep writing. **_


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: Not mine, not making any money._

_Read and Review. Happy Reading! ; )_

The morning came quickly and I was actually up before Woody which was a shocker to say the least. Then I remembered being woken up to him tickling me, Paybacks a bitch. I rolled over and stretched a little before cuddling up to Woody with a plan.

I decided to do to him exactly what he had done to me I began slowly and gently rubbing his sides while watching his face. A smile slowly broke out across his face and that was when I attacked. I tickled his sides and his face turned red before he flipped me and had me pinned to the bed. I was laughing so hard I had tears running down my face.

"You think you're funny?" He asked really close to my face.

"I do." I laughed as began to tickle me mercilessly he stopped when I began struggling to catch my breath.

He leaned down and kissed me, "I think so too."

He smiled as he got up out of the bed. I got up and went into the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. I knew we were going to practice with my shooting the bow and then go fishing. We usually spend the fishing in silence and the bow hunting with instructions not much talking.

I pulled on a pair of jeans, a blue Hurley t shirt, and my Nike Shox, I decided since we were going fishing a pony tail was the way to go. I put my hair in a high messy ponytail before going back into the bedroom. Woody gave me a quick kiss and walked into the bathroom.

He came out a few minutes later in his normal jeans and a plain white t shirt; he pulled his boots on and grabbed my hand leading me to the kitchen. There were boxes of cereal piled up on the dining room table and a gallon of milk.

"Mom and Dad had to take Pop Pop to a doctor's appointment this morning." He told me as we sat down and grabbed our bowls.

"Okay, what are we doing first today?"

"I thought we could fish first and then will work on your shooting and I was going to see if you wanted to go to the Captain's Table for dinner."

"That sounds fine, what's the Captain's Table?"

"It's a little restaurant not far from here; I think you'll like it." I nodded and dug into my Lucky Charms.

We ate and immediately went fishing, and then practice my bow hunting, with targets since it wasn't hunting season. After that it was directly to the Captain's Table for dinner. We didn't talk much about anything of importance mainly we just chatted about our childhood.

I could relax with Woody and he didn't judge me. We were sitting at the restaurant enjoying our dinner when I decided I wanted to learn even more about him.

"What did you want to be when you were a kid?" I asked.

"Honestly, please don't laugh but I wanted to be Superman."

"What made you want to be Superman?"

"His strength, I wanted his strength and being able to fly was an added bonus." I smiled. "What did you want to be, Darlin'?"

"I wanted to be Wonder Woman I even jumped off the roof when I was kid in an attempt to fly."

"Nothing wrong with wanting to be a superhero." He told me.

"No, I guess not." I replied.

We ate dinner and went home to sleep. The rodeo was coming up and a few of his cousins were in it. Two were barrel racing and two were bull riding, one of his baby cousins is even muttin bustin. I was excited to see that, little kids riding sheep seemed too cute for words.

We went back to the house and I curled up on the couch with Woody watching a lifetime movie with his parents. Which is where I fell asleep, I woke up when I felt someone carrying me to bed. I looked up into Woody's gorgeous eyes and smiled at him as he laid me into bed.

He pulled my shoes and pants off me and curled into me to get some sleep.

I woke up the next morning snuggled up to Woody. I stretched, yawned, and curled back into him, who wants to wake up in the morning anyways. Not me, I want to sleep as long as possible. See that is good idea. I snuggled back up and was back to sleep in minutes.

I woke when there was a knock on the bedroom door; I raised my head a fraction of an inch and heard Woody's sleep filled voice, "We're sleeping."

"Woody, Breakfast will be ready in about 10 minutes." His mom told us.

"Okay Mom, if we're not out just save us some. We might sleep in." We heard her walk away and we both snuggled back up.

I was back asleep within minutes and oh so comfortable. He makes a great pillow. I woke up about 11 and looked up to Woody's smiling face, "What are you smiling about?"

"The sounds you make while sleeping." I rolled away from him and pulled a pillow over my head.

"What?" I asked.

"They're cute." He told me.

"Thanks Woody, I'm going back to sleep."

"Come on, Get up!" I pulled the pillow tighter over my head.

He yanked the covers off of me and then grabbed my pillow and threw it into the floor. I gave him my Burg death glare and he just laughed. Guess that meant he had already become immune to it. I rolled my eyes and hit him in the stomach with the back of my hand. Which only hurt my hand; he didn't seem affected by it.

I rolled out of the bed, grabbed my clothes and walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day. I was not running today, he could go by himself. I did my normal shower business before walking back into the bedroom dressed in jean shorts and a pink tank top. He walked into the bathroom while I fixed my hair and finished getting ready for the day.

I had just finished with my hair when he walked out of the bathroom. He got behind me and pulled me to him, placing sweet gentle kisses on my neck. I heard someone moan and realized it was me. Damn he had good lips. I began to wonder how the rest of his body was.

Dammit, I needed to stop thinking that way we were in his parent's house. He made his way slowly to my mouth and gave me a toe curling, lift one foot off the ground kiss. It was one of those kisses where you are so caught up in it you have no idea what's going on around you and then one of your feet mysteriously comes off the ground. Yeah, the kind of kiss women everywhere dreams of.

He slowly pulled away and let his forehead rest against mine. "I'll be so glad to have you to myself away from my parent's house Sunday."

"Me too." I replied just slightly breathless.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the kitchen where he made us each a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Apparently, his mom didn't keep olives in stock. We walked into the dining room and set beside each other while eating our sandwiches.

"What time do we leave for the rodeo and what should I wear?" I asked as we finished our sandwiches.

"Probably leave around 5 so I can take you to dinner before the rodeo. Wear whatever you're comfortable in, everyone there dresses differently. Some will wear shorts, others skirts, and some wear jeans." I nodded.

Damn, what to wear. I wanted to look good since a lot of his family would be there. At was coming close to one when we had finished eating and decided to go take a walk. We walked down his road and then back past the house continuing down the road.

We walked for about an hour before heading back to the house. We talked about Trenton and our lives there before we started dating. When we got back to the house I decided to go ahead and start getting ready since I needed to pick an outfit and that alone could take an hour.

After going through every clean outfit I had with me I decided on a pair of tight low rise dark wash jeans, a tight black spaghetti strap with a low cut v-neck dark gray shirt over it that had a black design around the v neck. I pulled on my boots and then put on a light amount of makeup.

I was finished getting ready at 4:30. Woody came in the bedroom and went into his closet to get his clothes out for our night at the rodeo. I shouldn't be surprised that he chose his butt hugging jeans, a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled high, and his boots. I smiled at the deliciousness that is Woody.

How was I going to make it until Sunday? I didn't know I'm not sure if my hormones would stay in check that long. We had been sleeping in the same bed and then add on top of that spending all our time together, my hormones were on the fritz and there isn't a shower massager here. This is becoming a problem.

My thoughts steered away from my hormones to when we got home. We won't have all the time together and will even have to be apart quite a bit with work. We won't be sleeping in the same bed anymore and where that normally wouldn't concern me, I hadn't gotten used to his presence at night and I was developing strong feelings for him.

I noticed he was staring at me, "Deep thoughts, Darlin'?" I shook my head to clear it.

"Nope, just thinking nothing to worry about tonight." He nodded.

"You ready to go eat?"

"Am I ever not?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, as a matter of fact you are always ready to eat." He said with a grin.

"Smartass!" He laughed as he pulled me out of the bedroom.

His parents were gone today with his Pop Pop to Tulsa for some tests and had yet to return. We got outside and he helped me into his truck.

"What would you like to eat tonight?" He questioned.

"What are my choices?" I replied.

"Chinese, Mexican, Steakhouse, or Hamburger Joint." I thought about it. I could always go for Mexican but steak sounded good too. Hmmmm….Decisions, Decisions.

"I think Mexican sounds good." He nodded and drove into Muskogee.

We ate at a restaurant Chavez and the food was very authentic and very delicious.

"Woody, what's going to happen when we return back to Trenton, I know we've talked about it some but I have been spending all my time with you and we both know that's not possible when we go back. I've also gotten used to sleeping next to you and I'm not sure I'll be able to sleep away from you."

Woody reached across the table and held my hand, "Darlin, I know it's going to be different when we get back, I love being with you and going back to work is going to be hard. I thought about our living arrangements and maybe starting out when we get back we can just stay the night with each other regularly and if it continues to work out we'll get us a place together."

"I like the sound of that." I told him.

"Instead of waiting until Sunday for us to get our alone time, we could always go to the bonfire tomorrow night and then leave for Tulsa from there."

"Won't your parents get mad?"

"They'll understand I want alone time with you. Plus, their coming to Trenton in a couple months for a visit." I smiled.

"I think I would like to start our alone time early. I want to enjoy all the time I can with you before I get back to Trenton and the long work hours start again." He nodded and we ate our dinner.

We drove to another small town and went to the rodeo. I enjoyed watching the Barrel Racing and Bull riding but my absolute favorite was definitely the Muttin Bustin. I have never seen anything cuter than kids riding sheep. I enjoyed every minute of watching the rodeo and wished I could come regularly.

The rodeo lasted late into the night, all the little kids had already gone home but the Barrel racing and Bull riding lasted until late. I drank a couple of beers and was tired by the time we left around midnight. I fell asleep in the truck and woke when I felt Woody lifting me out of it. I snuggled into him as he carried me into the house. I pulled my clothes off except my spaghetti strap shirt and panties and crawled into bed.

Woody joined me shortly after and we both fell asleep after a short make out session.


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: Not mine, not making any money._

_Read and Review. Happy Reading! ; )_

_*SMUT WARNING and just so you know I still haven't mastered writing smut.* _

I woke up yet again to gentle kisses on my neck and shoulder I turned my head and captured Woody's lips with mine. We pulled away breathless and he rested his forehead on mine.

"You want to go run today?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said as I got out of bed to get dressed.

I threw on my shorts, tank top, and pulled on my socks and tennis shoes. Woody had on black basketball shorts and a black sleeveless shirt with his tennis shoes. Some days I wonder how I got so lucky to be surrounded by gorgeous men regularly. Granted, I think Woody is right for me.

"Ready?" He questioned after I pulled my hair into a ponytail.

I nodded and we went outside doing our normal stretches before heading out of the driveway. We had ran about three miles when it started pouring down rain. We were heading back to the house so we just kept up at the same pace toward the house.

By the time we made it in the door we were both soaked and our clothes were clinging to us. I headed straight for the bathroom with Woody right behind me.

"What are you doing?" I asked after he followed me into the bathroom.

He pulled me up against him and kissed me with everything he had in him or at least that's how it felt. I smiled when he released me.

"Darlin' you are even more beautiful wet." I felt the blush spreading all over my body.

He pulled me back to him and began kissing me so sweetly and gently, I felt my body melting into him. He lifted my shirt over my head and then my sports bra. He reached down and pulled my shorts down never breaking our kiss.

I found myself plastered to him completely naked, I began lifting his shirt over him and he broke away long enough to get it over his head. I put my hand in the waistband of his shorts and pushed them down his hips.

His entire hard body was pressed against me and I could feel the effect I had on him pressed into my stomach. He reached behind me and started the shower. His hands found their way to my ass and lifted me slightly. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he walked us backwards into the shower.

Before I even had time to think about it he had me pushed against the wall of the shower. He broke our kiss and looked me in the eyes.

"Are you sure?" I nodded not trusting my voice to work.

He lifted me just slightly and entered his hard length into me slowly. He paused once he was fully into me letting me adjust to him and his size. I will say he was definitely packing. He slowly worked himself in and out of my and I was aching for more.

"Woody…Please…Harder…Faster!" I gasped out.

He slammed into me and would pull almost completely out before slamming into me again. He had one hand holding me to him at the small of my back and his other hand began to tweak my nipple. I kept my legs wrapped tightly around him and was meeting his strokes.

I felt the orgasm began to build and closed my eyes as we kept our pace fast and hard. I felt my muscles start to clench around him and I moaned his name as he did mine. We stayed where we were for a few minutes just enjoying the feel of each other.

He slowly set me down and pulled my hair out of the ponytail and pushed me under the water where he began to wash it. He washed my hair, then grabbed my loofah and covered it in soap before washing my body, slowly. I returned the favor paying extra attention to certain body parts.

He got out of the shower first and handed me a towel which I wrapped around my body and then he handed me a second towel that I wrapped my hair in Turban style. He wrapped a towel low in his hips and we walked into the bedroom since neither one of us thought to grab clothes.

I dug in my bag and decided on a pair of low rise light dark wash distressed jeans; I paired them with a white spaghetti strap topped with a white, burgundy, blue, and green plaid button up shirt. I added my boots and looked in the mirror, I looked good.

I straightened my hair and put on my makeup, I did brown on my eyes with a dark brown eyeliner and black mascara. After I finished I did one more mirror check and deemed myself hot. I turned around and Woody was laid back on the bed watching me. He was wearing jeans and a Black and charcoal gray plaid shirt with his boots.

I smiled at him and went and set on the bed beside him he pulled me down to him and kissed me.

"Darlin', I know you were looking forward to the bonfire but with the rain they aren't going to be able to have it. So, next time I come home you can come with me and we'll make sure we go." I nodded.

"Now, what would you like to do today? We can hang out here for a while or we can go ahead and go to Tulsa, it's completely up to you." I thought about it.

"How about we start with breakfast first and then decide." He nodded and we walked into the living room.

His mom was standing in the kitchen and gave us a knowing smile. Damn! I had forgotten we were at his parent's house I was so caught up in the moment. I knew I was blushing and turned away from her. Woody gave me a wolf grin. Damn men didn't care who knew when they had sex.

I began setting the table as his mom finished making Spanish omelets, I was glad to get to have them again before we left. We all gathered around the table and fixed our plates to eat. We all ate in silence and after breakfast Woody pulled me back into the bedroom.

"Darlin', we're gonna have to head to Tulsa pretty soon, the rain isn't letting up and the streets are beginning to flood." I nodded and started getting all my things together.

Woody only had one bag since he kept clothes and things here. I packed my bags as quickly as possible and Woody gathered my stuff out of the bathroom and packed them up for me. We were ready in a matter of minutes and I couldn't believe how hard it was raining outside. It was literally a down pour.

Woody grabbed our bags and began carrying them out and loading them in the back seat of his truck. He came back in close to being soaked from just carrying the bags out. He hugged his mom, dad, and Pop Pop, I went behind him hugging his family and thanking them for their hospitality.

I could honestly say I was glad I was going to get the alone time with Woody before heading back to Tulsa. We got in the truck and we were headed to Tulsa. He had already reserved us a room at the Hilton Tulsa Southern Hills. He didn't tell me what all he had planned other than we would only be leaving the hotel today to eat because he wanted to spend all of today with just me.

We were on the turnpike when I heard my phone ring from my purse. I dug it out and noticed it was Ranger calling.

"Yo." I answered.

"Yo Yourself, Babe."

"What's up Ranger?" I asked.

"We got your stalker today." He sounded relieved.

"Good. Did everything go smoothly?" I couldn't help but wonder.

"Yeah, Lester and Tank are both a little banged up."

"What do you mean a little?" I questioned.

"Lester was shot in the arm, it was just a flesh wound and Tank got bruised ribs when he fell down some stairs."

"Oh. Okay, what about my dad and uncles?" I could help but wonder if they made it out okay.

"They're all fine, they're in the interrogation room now with your stalker."

"Okay, have one of them call me whenever they are done."

"Okay Babe, you going to go ahead and come now?" He asked.

"Nope, Woody and I are going to enjoy some time alone together before we head back to Trenton."

"Does that mean you are no longer an available woman?"

"That is exactly what it means." He replied.

"Good Babe, Woody is a good man."

"I know." I responded.

"Let me talk to Woody, please Babe." I handed the phone to Woody.

It's hard to decipher their conversations since it mostly consists of okay, yeah, and affirmative. I hate that it really messes with my nosey tendencies. He handed me back the phone with a smile.

"Are you relieved Darlin'?" He asked as soon as I put the phone back up.

"Very, I won't have to worry about that when we go back." He nodded.

"What'd Ranger want?" I questioned him.

"He was just letting me know what the repercussions would be for hurting you." I nodded.

"What did you reply?" Hey, inquiring minds like to know.

"That I had no intention of ever hurting you." I smiled at him as he lifted my hand and pressed a kiss to it.

The rest of the drive was made in silence as I thought of everything that had happened since Woody and I came on this vacation. I cared about him and I would almost say its love. I had never been so comfortable with someone, it's like we just clicked together.

I guess that's possible when you are with the right person. We stopped at a Whataburger and got lunch before heading to the hotel. He had reserved a Junior Suite which was fairly large and definitely comfy. We had a huge window overlooking part of the city. There was a couch, chair, TV, and desk when you first walked into our room.

The bedroom had a king size bed, TV, and dresser and led to the bathroom. The bathroom was very nice with a corner shower and then a bathtub. Our bags were brought to our room and set in the bedroom while we looked around.

After our mini tour we both sat down on the couch and ate our lunch. We watched a couple of movies on TV while cuddling on the couch just enjoying being together. After the movies we ordered room service for dinner.

We ate together before Woody requested champagne be brought up to our room. He walked into the bathroom and ran a bubble bath, lit candles, although I'm not sure where they came from. Once the champagne was brought up he opened it taking it into the bathroom.

We undressed and he turned off the lights, we crawled into the bathtub together with a glass of champagne each. I leaned into his chest and we talked. We talked about everything from our childhood to our goals and dreams in life to our families.

I knew we had to go back to Trenton but I loved our private time. All I could thing about was how quickly we could find an apartment together. Then I began to wonder if I was already in love with him. I knew I was falling but I began to wonder how I was going to be able to sleep without him in bed with me.

I was truly falling in love with him and I didn't know what to do. We continued talking while my mind wondered a mile a minute to whether I should tell him and what I should do. Then I began to wonder what would happen to my stalker, would they keep him alive until I returned? Would they just kill him? Would they have him thrown in jail?

I had no answers to those questions and didn't know when I would speak to someone in Trenton. I know I had told Ranger to have my dad or uncles call me but I turned my phone off before we got in the tub so we wouldn't be disturbed.

We stayed in the tub until we were both pruney and then climbed out. When I went to put on some clothes Woody took them out of my hands and turned me to the bed. I climbed in without argument about the clothes.

He pleased me numerous times before sleep overtook us. I learned many things about Woody, he is a very thorough lover and he loves to kiss and make you feel worshipped. I couldn't think of anything better as I fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

_AN: Not mine, not making any money._

_Read and Review. Happy Reading! ; )_

The next few days passed in a blur of eating, sleeping, making love, and one afternoon of shopping. It was time to head back to Trenton before I knew it. I was nervous about going back to Trenton, I knew that had got my stalker but I didn't know how well Woody and I would fit at home.

Things are always better when on vacation and then when your home things aren't the same. I was excited for his family to come here except we wouldn't be having home cooked meals more like takeout unless Woody cooked. Now that is a thought.

We checked our bags and went to the gate to board the plane. We were seated in First Class and I was happy about that. I cuddled up to Woody and promptly fell asleep on the flight. I slept the whole flight which isn't surprising since Woody had kept me thoroughly loved the entire time we were gone.

He woke me up right before the plane landed and before I knew it were getting off the plane in Newark. We went to baggage claims and waited on her bags. I was eager to see who was picking us up. It could be anyone from Rangeman, my uncles, or my dad. Possibly, a mixture of them, I was excited to see my Uncle Leon and I knew there was going to be plenty of work for me at the office.

We got our luggage, mostly mine, since Woody only had one bag where I had many. Walking outside I noticed my dad, Ram, and Ranger were waiting on us. I hugged each of them while we loaded all my bags and Woody's solo bag. Ranger and my dad rode up front with me in the back between Woody and Ram.

"How was your vacation, Pumpkin?" Dad asked me.

"It was great we had a lot of fun." Dad turned in his seat and smiled at me.

"I'm glad. You deserve it as hard as you work." I smiled at him.

"How much work is piled up on my desk?" I questioned.

"Um…Well there's quite a bit. We've been swamped with work while you were gone." Ram spoke. Ranger just nodded.

"Okay, when we get back to the office I'm going to work no interruptions. If anyone wants to speak to me they need to wait until I am at least somewhat caught up." I told the guys, they nodded.

"Babe, we have an open apartment at the office, you should think about taking it since you are going to be working late. I don't exactly want you driving home late tonight." Dad nodded.

I looked at Woody, "Would you mind if I stayed with you tonight?" I asked.

"Darlin', you shouldn't have to ask, of course you can." He replied.

"I'll stay with Woody tonight." I told them.

They all nodded and before I knew it we were pulling into the Rangeman garage. I got out and made my way to the elevators. I noticed all the guys grabbing my bags from the backseat and held the elevator while I waited for them.

We stopped at the fourth floor where all of my things were place in Woody's apartment and I made my way up to the fifth floor and my office. I walked in and turned the lights on, looking at all the papers that had made their way to the top of my desk.

I sat down and began going through them. I had takedown reports to go over, searches to do on FTA's and requests for takedown plans. It was going to take me a while to get caught up. I decided to start on searches and takedown plans. I grabbed FTA files and looked at the dates we had until the bond expired and the ones that were almost to expiration I started on first.

I entered a name into the computer while looking over takedown plan requests by how long we had to get them back in the system. Most of the requests already had completed searches done so I just needed to look over the intel and plan it out.

I got so caught up in paperwork that I didn't realize how late it had gotten, I was coming up on 5 am and still working. I had most of the takedown plan requests done and had completed most of the searches with a takedown plan. I still had reports to go through but I was too tired to worry about it.

I logged off the computer and left my office heading down to Woody's apartment. I walked in using the master key to unlock the door. It was completely dark and I made my way to the bathroom and did my business before crawling into bed with Woody.

I snuggled into him laying my head on his chest and promptly falling asleep. I woke up to sun shining through the windows in the bedroom I knew Woody still had a couple of days off before returning to work. I didn't hear him anywhere in the apartment which in all actually meant nothing.

I slowly climbed out of bed and went straight for the shower. I took care of my business and noticed my bags were unpacked. I walked over to the dresser and found what I assume is my drawer since it held all my lingerie. I picked out a black set and then walked over to the closet. I found all my clothes from the trip plus a week's worth of uniforms.

Seems as though Woody and Ella were busy while I was sleeping, I grabbed a uniform and headed into the kitchen where I could smell coffee. I walked into the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee. I looked around trying to figure out where Woody was I finally noticed him sitting on the couch in the living room.

I walked in and plopped down beside him.

"Good Morning." I said to him as I got comfortable with my feet tucked underneath me.

"Afternoon Darlin'." He replied with a lazy grin.

I looked at the clock and noticed it was 2 pm already. Woody laughed when he realized that I didn't even know what time it was.

"You going up to your office today?" He asked me.

"Yep and I've got to call mom to schedule our dinner in hell." He laughed.

"I'm going to go work out and then I'll probably up on the control room floor since I don't have anything better to do." I smiled at him.

"I'm gonna head up now, I hope I can get the reports done and then I'll be caught up for tomorrow." He nodded as I stood up.

I gave him a deep kiss and made my way to the elevator so I could hopefully get some work done. I walked onto the control room floor and all the guys were waiting for me when the elevator doors opened. I was passed around with hugs and kisses and then made my way to my office.

I walked in and got my computer up and going and began going through reports. I hadn't even been going for an hour when Ram walked in.

"I got the new files from Connie." I nodded and he put them in my inbox.

"So, you and Woody?" He asked.

"What about us?" I replied.

"I mean, together together?" He questioned.

"Yeah, we are together."

"Does he make you happy?"

"He does." He nodded and got up to head back to his cubicle.

I went back to work but was interrupted by Lester.

"Hey Beautiful." He said as he walked into my office.

"What's up Les." He smiled his mischievous smile.

"I'm hurt Beautiful, I thought you'd pick me." I laughed.

"Full of yourself were you?" He nodded laughing.

"Really Beautiful, you need any help?" He asked.

"Nope, I think I got it." He nodded.

"You change your mind let me know." I nodded and focused back on the paperwork on my desk.

I had just gotten through a takedown report when my office phone rang.

"Rangeman, this is Stephanie Plum." I answered.

"Stephanie, this is your mother." I never would have guessed.

"Hey mom."

"What kind of daughter doesn't call their mother when they return home from their vacation?"

I cut her off, "Mom, I started working as soon as I got home."

"Well, you work too much. I expect you and your boyfriend here for dinner tonight, 6 O'clock."

"We'll be there mom."

"Bye Stephanie."

I hung up the phone and was back to work. I worked until 4:30 and then shut my computer down so that I could get ready. I went down to Woody's apartment and smiled at him lying on the couch with one arm covering his eyes.

I bent down and kissed his lips he moved his arms and wrapped them around me, pulling me on top of him. I giggled at him.

"Dinner at my parents at six." He nodded as I claimed off of him and headed to the bathroom.

I straightened my hair and pulled on a kabuki style dress in pink and black with a v in the front and back. I put on black embellished sandals and light makeup. I walked out of the bathroom and Woody was walking out of the closet in khaki pants with a blue button up and loafers.

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Handsome." I told him.

"Beautiful, darlin'." I smiled and gave him a kiss looking at the clock it was time for us to go.

"Come on, we wouldn't dinner to get dry." He chuckled and held my hand as we left Rangeman.

We got in the car and drove to the Burg arriving ten minutes early. My mom and grandma were both waiting on the porch for us. Woody got out first and then came around opening the door for me. We walked up to the porch hand in hand.

I kissed my mom and grandma on the cheek and walked into the house.

Woody spoke with each of them thanking them for the invitation to dinner. Dad was in his recliner and Uncle Henry and Uncle Leon were sitting on the couch. I gave them all kisses to the cheek before plopping down on Uncle Leon like I did when I was kid.

"You are getting entirely too big to sit on my lap." He told me.

"Well, you need to work out more then." He laughed and hugged me to him.

I smiled at him, "I've missed you Uncle Leon."

"I know, maybe I'll be able to come around more now." I nodded.

"So who was the stalker?" I asked.

"When we were Rangers, we were sent on a mission to take out a drug cartel and rescue some girls they had kidnapped. We got in did the mission but had been recognized. The man that was after you was the brother of the head of the drug cartel." Uncle Henry told me.

"So the brother escaped but was mad because you took out his family?" They all nodded.

"What about now? Do I still have to worry about him?" I asked.

"No, he is no longer a threat to anyone." My dad responded.

Mom walked into the living room with grandma stopping that particular conversation, "Dinner is ready."

We all got up and walked into the kitchen. Dad was at the head of the table with Uncle Henry between him and Grandma Mazur, Uncle Leon was on the other side with me and Woody, Mom was at the other end of the table.

Mom had made pot roast and we were having pineapple upside down cake for dessert. We fixed our plates and began eating.

"Stephanie, that's one fine piece of man you brought with you tonight. Looks like he would know how to please a woman and that accent make a girl want to jump his bones." Woody, Uncle Leon, and Uncle Henry choked on their food.

Dad was muttering 'crazy old bat' and mom was crossing herself. Me, I just laughed.

"Mother." My mom said after she crossed herself.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud. It's true." She replied.

"Stephanie, how was your vacation?" She asked.

"It was great mom." She nodded.

"Woody, what about your family?" He looked at her confused.

"What about them, Ma'am?"

"What are they like?" She questioned.

"They are a normal family; my dad is a retired police officer that raises cattle, my mom stays at home taking care of the house and my Pop Pop."

"That's good. So do you want a housewife when you get married?" Oh Hell! Did she really just go there?

"No Ma'am, I want my wife to do whatever makes her happy." He's good.

My mom crossed herself again and started eating again. I thought dinner was going great compared to how it could be going. Dessert was served and the men were talking about their military careers. I wasn't talking about anything, focusing on stuffing myself.

I ate with my usual gusto while listening to my grandma fill me in on what's been going on.

"Stephanie, you know that Joe Morelli knocked up that Terri Gilman, Vito is making them get married. Ain't that a pip." I laughed at her excitedness over it.

"And when I was down at the funeral home for Carl Haverti's viewing his sister said that they had to cut his pecker off cause it wouldn't go down. I tried to get in the casket to find out but I couldn't, I think she lying for attention but ain't that a story to tell." I laughed.

"No grandma I'm sure they didn't really cut off his pecker." I told her.

After we cleared the table my mom pulled me into the kitchen.

"I like him Stephanie."

"Thanks mom, so do I."

Mom bagged up the leftovers and we headed back to Rangeman. We went straight to his apartment and found Rex sitting on the kitchen counter. I smiled before going over to talk to my hamster. Woody smiled and pulled some grapes out of the refrigerator and dropped them in his cage.

I looked at Woody and smiled, "I'm going to go up to my office and get some paperwork that I can do down here and my laptop." He nodded as I walked out of the apartment.

I went up to my office and grabbed my laptop and my reports and took them down to the apartment. When I walked in the front door I noticed Woody was on his laptop, I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck looking at what he was doing.

I was surprised to see him looking at apartments available. I smiled and kissed his cheek. He turned his head and gave me a quick kiss before I settled down beside him to work on my paperwork.

We worked beside each other me actually working, him looking at apartments and houses. He figured what our payments could be if we combined incomes and knew we could end up with a very nice apartment or house for our budget.

After a while I stood up stretched, turned off my computer and headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed with Woody right beside me.


	13. Chapter 13

_AN: Not mine, not making any money._

_Read and Review. Happy Reading! ; )_

I woke up to Woody's phone ringing, he answered it with a mumbled hello, I was too tired to catch on to what he was saying so I snuggled further into him and tried to go back asleep. He began rubbing my back.

"Darlin', that was the realtor of one of the houses I looked at and she can squeeze us in at one to go look at the house." I nodded against his chest while he chuckled at me.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's 9." I slowly lifted my head off his chest and yawned.

I went to the bathroom and threw on my gym clothes and walked back into the bedroom.

"I'm gonna head down to the gym." I told him.

"I'll be down in a few." I nodded and headed down to the gym.

I started on the treadmill for my warm up hoping someone would show up for me to spar with. Ranger showed up as I got on the stationary bike.

"Babe."

"Ranger." I replied with a grin.

"You want to spar this morning?" He asked me.

"Sure." I responded with a grin.

I finished up on the bike and went to the mats where Ranger was waiting for me.

"You know, we've never sparred together, Babe?" I nodded.

"Quit stalling and get after it tough guy." I told him.

He grinned at me and we started sparring. I could tell he was going easy on me and honestly, I was okay with that. He never took me down completely but I never took him down either. He gave me hug when we finished and I headed over to the free weights.

Ranger followed me over, "What's up?" I asked him.

"Woody came and talked to me, he told me he might be moving out." I nodded waiting for him to continue.

"Are you going to be living together?" He asked.

"Yeah." I responded while focusing on the weights.

He took a deep breath, "I'm not going to lose your friendship am I? You have become my best friend." I was shocked at this revelation from the man of mystery.

"Ranger, as long as you keep your hands and lips to yourself you will never lose my friendship. You're my best friend too." He nodded and spotted me with my weights.

"Do you care if I take some time off this afternoon? Woody and I are going to go look at a house."

"That's fine, Babe." I finished up and headed back to Woody's apartment to get ready for the day.

I decided to dress nice while looking at houses. I ended up choosing a pair of charcoal gray grass pants, piped straight trousers with a black square neck, cap sleeved, pleated shirt that had a floral accent on the neckline. I added a pair of black platform FMP's, white gold hoop earrings, and my watch.

I straightened my hair and added light makeup. I looked myself over in the mirror and I looked hot. I walked into the bedroom and Woody was getting dressed. He was freshly showered which meant he had to have used the gym showers.

He pulled on a pair of black Dockers, a bright blue button up shirt and black dress shoes. I couldn't help but look him up and down and lick my lips in appreciation of the gorgeous man that was all mine. He looked me over and smiled.

"Gorgeous, Darlin'!" He told me.

"Looking Sexy, Woody." I replied, he chuckled and grabbed me pulling me to him.

"How about I take my girlfriend to lunch?" He asked.

"I think I like that idea." He laughed and pulled me to the door.

We drove to Pino's and got a table in the back where we ordered a pizza and a pitcher of Coke. Everyone was staring at us but no one came up to us or said a word to us, it was downright odd. None of the cops I was close to were there so I just took it as that's what the problem was.

We ate our lunch and headed out to meet the realtor. The house was in Hamilton, NJ, about nine miles from my parent's house, depending on traffic I could get to their house in about 15 minutes.

The house set on nine acres and was surrounded by plants and trees. It was a French Country Style house with high ceilings and palatial windows. It had an open floor plan and was 5600 square feet of actual living space.

The grand entrance of the house opened to an elegant great room and dining room offering views of the grounds. It had beautiful custom molding, stone fireplace and porcelain tile flooring. A sunlit gourmet kitchen, High end appliances, granite counter tops and spacious breakfast nook leads out to a stone patio with an outdoor entertaining area and tranquil views.

The master bedroom was spacious with vaulted ceilings, a sitting area that led to the patio with full view of a pond. The master bathroom was huge with a walk in closet, whirlpool tub, and shower with eight showerheads. It had four other bedrooms, 2 more full bathrooms, and a partial bathroom. There was a finished basement with a kitchenette, game room, office, and storage area.

The entire house was done in tan and light gray with all wood flooring. I fell in love with the house but the realtor said she had one more listing she wanted to show us. We drove to Lawrenceville, which was only about ten miles from my parents.

This house set on 7 acres and was a brick two story house. It had a scenic view of the Princeton Battlefield. It had two Story foyers with an open reception area; there was granite and mahogany flooring. From the foyer, a large family room with fireplace connected to a kitchen with a center island and dinette. Across from the kitchen was a formal dining room enclosed by sunlit windows. There was a sitting room with floor to ceiling windows that had a serene view of nature. The master bedroom was large with a sitting area and a full bathroom that rivaled the first house. There were five more large bedrooms all with their own full bathroom. There was a walk out ground level that had its own living space with a full bathroom, bedroom, and kitchenette that would be perfect for when Woody's parents came to visit.

We left promising the realtor we would think it over and get back to her. I personally loved both houses and didn't know what to do. We drove back to Rangeman in silence with me thinking of which house I thought fit us. The problem was they both did.

We went back up to Woody's apartment both still lost in our own thoughts. Once we were seated on the couch we discussed what we liked and dislike about both houses. The one that had the most likes was going to be the house for us.

We ended up deciding on the second house, there was so much we could do with it. We were going to turn the sitting room into a small game room and maybe extend it so we could make a larger game room. One bedroom was going to be turned into an office and we would complete the ground level for his parents.

Woody called the realtor and made an offer and within two hours we found out our offer had been accepted and the owners wanted to close as soon as possible. The realtor called an inspector and had him scheduled for the next day. If everything went as we hoped we would be moving within two weeks.

We celebrated by making love numerous times. All I could think of was how much I was falling in love with Woody and how we were going to be moving into our own home and making a life together.

_3 weeks later_

We had moved into the house, actually, Woody and the guys moved us into the house. What was I doing? You want to know. I was spending my time hanging out over the toilet being sick. I couldn't seem to stop puking and I couldn't understand why. I didn't know what was wrong with me.

I had been puking for two days when Bobby finally pulled me aside.

"Steph, what's going on? Your puking constantly and when you're not puking you're sleeping."

"Bobby, I don't know. Maybe it's just a stomach bug." He shook his head.

"Please, let me run some tests, I'm really worried about you." I nodded.

Woody and all the guys had been so worried about me and I didn't know what to do or think. It just wouldn't seem to go away. I finally gave up after a couple of days and met with Bobby in his office and he ran every kind of test possible.

I got surprising news from the urine sample. Can you guess it? Probably, that's right I was pregnant. I freaked and set on the table crying my eyes out while Bobby held me.

"Bomber, are you not happy?" He asked me once he got me calmed down.

"I don't know Bobby, we weren't trying but then again we were always to in the moment to think of using protection. What do I do?"

"You've got to talk to him, Steph. He deserves to know." He told me.

"I know that but I'm gonna be the worst mom. I know nothing about kids and didn't think I wanted to be a mom." He nodded.

"Just talk to Woody and be honest with him about how you feel about it and listen to how he feels. Make a decision together." I nodded and went back to my office.

I worked for a couple hours with no interruptions when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in."I told them.

Woody walked in and set in front of my desk, "you about ready to head home, Darlin'?"

"Yeah, just about, I just need to finish up this search then I'll be ready." He nodded and walked out of my office.

A few minutes later Ranger walked in, "What's up Ranger?" I asked.

"You okay?" He questioned.

"Yeah, Why?" He was concerning me.

"With you being sick the last couple of days, I was just worried about you."

"I'm fine." I told him.

He nodded and walked out of my office. I finished up my search printing it off and putting it in the file. I could go over it completely later. I logged off the computer, turned off my office lights, and walked to Woody's cubicle.

"You ready, Darlin'?" He asked as soon as he saw me.

"Yeah, what's for dinner?" I said.

"How about some Chinese food. Your stomach seems to handle that okay." I nodded.

I called in our normal as soon as we were on the road so we could pick it up. We grabbed enough Chinese food to feed about six people but that was our normal. We walked in the house and Woody turned the alarm off and then reset it before we put the food down in the kitchen.

I grabbed plates while Woody grabbed utensils and we both dished out food on our plates.

"Hey, I saw you head down to Bobby's office today, is everything okay?" He questioned.

Damn…Damn…How do I tell him, we haven't even been together that long. I love him and he loves me or at least he told me he did. Should be easy.

"Um…Uh…Well…uh…Bobby ran some tests." He nodded.

"Did he find out what was making you sick, Darlin'?"

"Uh… yeah…he did." Shit…Shit…Shit.

"Are you going to tell?" He asked.

"Well…I…I'm…I'm…um…pregnant." I finally squeaked out.

"What? Pregnant?" Damn…Shit…Damn…He didn't sound too happy.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

He walked over to me and pulled me into his arms, "Darlin', how did that happen? I mean I know how it happened but you know how?" I giggled.

"I ran out of birth control when we were on vacation and when we got back I just forgot to go to the doctor for a new prescription. I'm sorry I know you're probably mad at me." I said as I looked down at the floor.

He lifted my chin up with his fingers until I was looking at him, "Darlin', I'm not mad, surprised? Yes! Mad? No. It's sooner than I hoped, I thought we would at least be married before you got pregnant but that's not the way it worked and I'm okay with that. Are you?"

I nodded, "I am, I love you Woody!" I told him.

"I love you too. Now, how are we going to tell our parents?"

"Damn…I hadn't thought about that." I told him.

He laughed. "I know we haven't talked about it but I love you and I know you love me. Mom and Dad are going to be here next month what about having a small wedding? Unless, you want a large wedding."

"Hell No! I don't want a large wedding been there done that and I hated it. Small would be good but I don't want you to marry me just because I'm pregnant."

"Darlin', it has nothing to do with you being pregnant and everything to do with me loving you. I actually was planning on proposing next month and hoping you would want to get married soon. I know it's just a piece of paper but I love you so much and I want to be your husband." I smiled at my sweet southern gentleman, "Hang on." He moved around me and headed upstairs to where the bedrooms and office was.

I took a few more bites of my food while I waited on him. He came back down stairs with a black velvet box; he got down on one knee.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum, I love you with all my heart. I didn't plan to propose this way, I spoke to your dad and he gave me his blessing as well as both your uncles and Ranger. I planned to take you on a romantic picnic and propose at sunset but with our wonderful news I see no point in waiting. Will you make me the happiest man in the world by giving me the honor of becoming your husband?"

I smiled, "Yes, yes, Yes! I love you so much." He slipped a ring on my finger and I kissed for all I was worth.

When we pulled apart I looked down at the ring and it was beautiful platinum ring, it had a round cut diamond in the center with diamond pave and rose gold accents. It was gorgeous and I loved it.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"I love it. I love you."

That was the last we talked that night except for moaning. We sealed the engagement with a night of love making.


	14. Epilogue

_AN: Not mine, not making any money._

_Read and Review. Happy Reading! ; )_

_**Epilogue-1 year 9 months later.**_

I walked into the backyard and looked around at the balloons that were tied around trees and the back patio. 'Happy Birthday Kayden and Kenzie' banner hung up right outside the back door. Woody was picking up the cake and Mom had the twins with her while I got the house set up. I had time to reminisce about everything that led us to this moment.

The amazing vacation where I fell in love with Woody, the day I found out I was pregnant and became a fool time desk jockey. The wedding, it was small and quaint, we got married in this exact backyard with only our family and closest friends present about a month after the proposal. It was a simple affair, I wore an ivory silk wedding dress with spaghetti straps, it was fitted in all the right places but also flowy.

Woody wore a black tux with a white shirt and silver tie. We went to Key West for the honeymoon for a week. In my fourth month of pregnancy I found out I was having twins, we were shocked but excited. In the sixth month we found it was a boy and girl, we were getting both and couldn't have been happier.

I had a scheduled cesarean section a week before my due date and surprised us all by lasting that long with how miserable I was. Both babies were born happy and healthy we had decided on names two weeks before their birth, Kayden Francis and Kenzie Jo. They both have blue eyes Kenzie has Woody's straight hair that is light brown, Kayden has blond hair and lots of curls, they both have Woody's tanner complexion, and his dimples.

They have more uncles than any other kid around and are supremely spoiled. We asked Ranger to be their Godfather and he happily agreed, Lula is their Godmother. Ranger loves to spend time with them and is at our house constantly, Ella watches them while Woody and I work but they seem to spend most of their time in the Comm. Room with me, Woody and their uncles.

They have been easy babies since the day they were born, only crying when hungry or dirty. I was thankful for that. They are complete opposites though, Kayden is curious and always getting into stuff where Kenzie is an observer, she wants to know what goes on around her but doesn't want to get involved in it.

I couldn't believe that today was their first birthday it all went by so fast. I changed into jeans and a long sleeve shirt with high heeled boots before walking back outside. Woody had just arrived with the cake when I walked back downstairs.

"Hey Darlin', you want to look at the cake, they did a great job with it." I nodded and walked over to where he sat the cake.

I opened the box top and the cake was perfect, it had the Yo Gabba Gabba characters on it, and 'Happy First Birthday Kayden and Kenzie'. There were two single cakes with the number one on them, that way they could destroy their cake and no big deal.

I felt tears prick my eyes at my babies turning one; Woody walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Its okay Darlin', we still have plenty of time with them and we can always try for another." I turned in his arms and kissed him.

"I love you Woody, but we won't have to try I found at last week I'm pregnant again. Apparently when I had that sinus infection my antibiotics decreased the effectiveness of my birth control."

Woody got the biggest grin on his face, "I love you Darlin', and I don't think I could be happier. Can we tell everyone today?" He asked excitedly. I nodded and the doorbell rang.

Woody was the perfect father, he loved his kids with everything he is and would give them the moon and stars on a platter if it was possible. He spends all the time he can with us and once a week we have a date night. I don't know what I did to be so blessed but whatever it was I'm thankful for it.

Woody got the door and my parents and the twins were back. Kayden and Kenzie both ran to me and Woody I grabbed Kayden while he grabbed Kenzie.

"How's my sweet man?" I asked blowing raspberries on his little tummy causing him to giggle.

I heard Woody talking to Kenzie and her giggling. Life was good and now we were going to be welcoming a new little addition to our family. I can honestly say I never wanted kids but getting pregnant was the biggest blessing and now I wonder what was wrong with me.

I still don't want a houseful maybe this will be our last, Woody wants to fill the house with children. I guess we'll work that out later.

All of our guests began arriving and we led them out back to where the party was. Woody grilled hamburgers and hot dogs, and I laid out chips and his mom's potato salad as well as drinks.

We ate lunch and cut the cake, Kayden and Kenzie blew out the candles with our help on their mini cakes. They of course ended up covered in cake and were throwing it at each other. Woody grabbed Kayden while I grabbed Kenzie and we took them to the tub and cleaned them off.

After they were dressed we made our way back downstairs where everyone had pitched in and cleaned up. We still had the presents to open and our new announcement. All the Merry Men that were off were there and of course Ranger wasn't going to miss it. Lula, Connie, Mary Lou and Family, Uncle Henry and Uncle Leon, plus my family and Woody's family were all here.

Joe even showed up with his fiancée Amber, they were getting married in two weeks and planned to start trying for children immediately. She is a preschool teacher and perfect for Joe. Even Grandma Bella loves her which shows how perfect she is for him.

Connie and Bobby have started dating and Lula and Tank were working out their differences. Ranger still refused to try for a relationship and even told me, I was the only person he ever would have tried with and he couldn't even make himself do that. He is content with being my best friend and Godfather to my kids.

We sat down in the living room surrounded by presents and Woody got everyone's attention.

"Everyone, we have an announcement to make." They all looked at us curiously.

He smiled at me so I took over, "We're pregnant again." I said excitedly.

Everyone smiled and was cheering and we got hugs and then settled down for the business of opening presents. By the time for hundreds of presents were open the kids barely had their eyes open. We put them to bed and went back downstairs to our friends and family.

_**8 months later**_

It was time I was going to be having these babies. That's right babies, triplets. They were a month premature and we welcomed two daughters and another son. I couldn't believe it five kids, I still wonder how we are gonna do it but we have amazing families and friends.

Woody's parents are moving up here to help with us for now since Pop Pop passed away three months ago. It was a hard time but we got through it. We had picked out names as soon as we knew what we were having, Rayleigh Ann, Baylie Marie, and Lincoln Carlos. Rayleigh was named after Woody's sister, Baylie after Lula, and Lincoln after Pop Pop and Ranger.

The triplets were tiny but looked just like the twins. I couldn't believe we had two sets of multiples but we do. I, of course, had a c-section and they had let us know the triplets would be in the hospital for about at least a week.

Two weeks later we were finally able to bring our babies home, they passed all the tests and deemed perfectly healthy. Kayden and Kenzie were excited to have babies in the house and were getting close to their second birthday. I couldn't believe how big they had gotten and how smart they were.

The house was full when we arrived home, both families, the Merry Men, Ranger, and Connie and Lula. Mary Lou had sick kids so she stayed home. Mom and Sandy had fixed a huge lunch for everyone and everybody washed their hands so they could hold the babies.

Uncle Henry and Leon were both on their way here but hadn't made it yet. They were so happy about my abundance of children. When I had my c-section I had a tubal done so no more children for me. Woody was happy and so was I, he got his house full of children and I only had to go through two pregnancies. Odd way of thinking, I know, but it gets me through.

I can only imagine what my house is going to be like when the children are all walking and then the teenage years. The men have all told me that they have already started preparing the guns. With three girls that's probably smart.

I can't believe everything that one stalker caused, he changed the entire course of my life. In a weird way, I'm grateful for it. Things would be so different had it not been for him stirring up my life. I've learned many lessons since Woody and I have been together and even more after having the twins. Never say never because life has a way of changing and the nevers can become everything.

I also learned there is no such thing as the perfect man just the perfect man for me. Children are the greatest gift given and it's a love like no other. I fell in love the day I got positive test results and my love grew the entire pregnancy and by the time I gave birth there was no greater love than the love my kids.

My life is still chaotic but I do a lot of desk work and my family comes first. I'm too lucky to have my best friend as my boss and that I get to work with my husband daily. Some days I wait for the other shoe to drop, so to speak, but then I put on my big girl panties and know I will get through it if it does.

I found love is the most important thing in life, no matter what course your life takes the love of the people around you has a way of getting you through. I was blessed to have the love of my husband, children, many friends I consider family, and my actual family. They have helped me tremendously and love my children almost as much as I do.

I will never have a traditional life or family but it will always be the perfect life for me. I plan to go back to bounty hunting but still spend plenty of time in the office since my children will be there. Hopefully the stalkers stay away since I'd really have to hurt them if they come between me being with my children. Life is good.

_**Thanks so much for all the reviews and support while I was writing this story. I love to know when people enjoy my story. I'm sad to see this story end but I am working on Coming Home which will be a bit longer and I am gonna be starting a story that will be co-authored. I hope you continue to read the stories I write and review them. I will be writing another MM story in the future and I have an idea as the who and how, it's just putting it to paper. Please leave**_ _**me one last review. The next chapter of Coming Home will be posted on Monday. Have a great weekend! ; )**_


End file.
